The Long Road Home
by Doc Reid
Summary: After Festus delivers a prisoner for Matt, his journey home seems filled with misadventure. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Doc opened his office door and drew in a fresh breath of summer air. The rain the night before had taken all the humidity away and the day promised to be quiet - so far. There was no big crowd last night due to the rain, and with the cattle being moved here and there, the trail bosses kept their men fairly close to hand until the job was finished.

Doc didn't even have any calls to make so he leisurely ambled down his stairs and looked up and down the street. Again hardly anyone insight, "Darnest thing ever!" he brushed his right hand over his moustache before he spotted Matt sitting out in front of the jail house. His destination was set and the town physician stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street heading toward Matt. Doc tried to hide the smiled that crept up under his moustache as he grew closer to Matt who sat with his feet propped up on the hitching post.

Matt watched the doctor and smiled, he knew exactly what Doc was going to say to him - it happens time and time again, "Hey, Doc."

Doc stepped up to the boardwalk in front of the jail and ticked his head, "So this is the hard life of the United States Marshal, is it?" he brushed his moustache again to hide his smile.

Matt chuckled, "Well this part of it beats being shot at."

Doc pulled the other chair over and sat, "I suppose you're right."

Matt's eyes cast over to the doctor who seemed fidgety, "You all right?"

Doc looked sharply at Matt, "Of course I am, why?" he was annoyed in his charming way.

Matt smiled, "I don't know. You look like you've lost something, that's all."

"Humph," Doc grunted, "Just seems too quiet to be right, that's all."

Matt sighed, "Yeah it is a bit too quiet," he said as he dropped his feet to the boardwalk and then gently swatted Doc, "Come on, lets go see Kitty, for a cup of coffee." Matt slowly stood up and arched his back and Doc was quick to follow, "Thought you'd never get to that!" he smiled and walked past Matt leaving the marshal behind. Matt shook his head in amusement and followed behind.

Doc pushed through the swing doors and Matt caught them on the back swing; he just smiled and proceeded through the door.

"Oh, Hiya Doc! Matt! Here for a coffee?" Kitty smiled from the end of the long dark wooden bar. "Pretty quiet around here, don't you think?" she said looking around the room as she poured two cups of coffee.

Doc nestled next to her and looked around, "Likely because Festus is out of town!" he laughed to himself and Kitty playfully swatted him, "That's not nice."

Doc fussed, "I know, I know, but you have to admit, it's kinda nice."

Kitty made a face and looked to Matt who merely shrugged, "Festus said he'd be back in a few days after dropping that prisoner off in Hays."

Doc scowled, "Likely fishing right now."

"Oh, Doc. You know Festus. What he says is what he does and by my calculations he should be home by Friday," Kitty scolded playfully, "And that is a full week away."

Matt slid his hat back on his head and smirked, "Guess you better do whatever it is you'd do without Festus bothering you pretty soon, Doc. You don't have a lot of time. You know how time flies..." Matt's eyes twinkled as he looked over to Kitty who was practically ready to burst into laughter and it only got worse with the look on Doc's face and his mere, "pshaw," as he looked at his two dear friends then hunkered down and sipped on his coffee. Matt and Kitty smiled and joined him - both fighting back their laughs at Doc's expense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood in the jail house and waited for the judge to hand him the papers to say that he had delivered the prisoner. He poked at the desk and looked around the office and noted it was a far size bigger than the one in Dodge. The deputy then walked slowly to the window and looked out, "Be a mighty fine day fer jist layin' under a tree with the fishin' pole. And I bet my spurs that's exactly what ol' Doc is doing right now. Fishin' without his bestus friend..." he talked to himself wished he too was fishing.

"Deputy Haggen?" Judge Anderson called.

Festus turned from the window, "Sir?"

"These are the papers. Make certain that Marshal Dillon receives them," Anderson was a shortish fellow and slightly heavy with a salt and pepper-coloured beard. His glassed sat perched on his nose. In fact one would really have never taken him for a judge at all.

"I'll do that fer sure, Judge Anderson," Festus smiled, "Matthew will be some happy to know that fella has finally got locked up..."

"'Been' locked up..." Anderson corrected.

Festus made a face, "Er, yeah. Wall, I have ta get back t Dodge, now..." he again looked at the judge as if the man was a second Doc, only with a heavier frame and a beard - no one else ever hardly corrected his speech. Festus turned and then stopped and looked at the judge, "You sure yer last name ain't Adams?"

The judge looked at Festus strangely, "It isn't and it isn't..." again he tried to set Festus straight, however, after seeing the look on the hill man's face he gave up, "Good bye Deputy Haggen."

Festus twisted his mouth and grunted, "Later Judge Anderson," he said as he jingled his way to Ruth who stood patiently waiting for him in front of the jail house in Hayes. "Come on Ruth, let's get home before they have me doing them rithmatics er whatever it's called when er adding up thangs," Festus said as he climbed up onto his saddle, "Next thang ya know they have me spellin' them big words Doc uses just because he can..." he gently nudged his spurs into the mule's flanks and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhythmically Festus swayed in his saddle as he enjoyed the leisurely time that Matt allowed him to return - he may have well, as there was nothing going on in Dodge at the moment. It would be more than a month before the cattle leave the area and that is usually a busy time for law enforcers.

"Ya know, Ruth, I jist might take Matthew up on his offer ta take a few days," the hill man smiled, "jist think of all the time I've spent thinkin' and sweatin' and bein' shot at - not to mention the times that ol Doc got his clammy hands on me to pull out a bullet or two." He smiled at the thought of just kicking back at his favourite fishing hole and then laughed, "I bet you that ol Doc is as jealous as he could be - him stuck back thar in Dodge and all and me out here fishin'," then Festus made a face, "but I suppose, it would have been a friendly thang to do and ask him to join me at some point." Ruth snorted. "You're right Ruth. There were times Doc went fishing on his own, and that ol' scudder got into more trouble than I could wag a stick at," Festus ticked his head and then chuckled to himself.

Festus and Ruth poked along the dusty road heading back to Dodge and with dusk setting in, Festus thought it was an ideal time to stop and set up a camp. He wove Ruth through some brush and found the stream that fed the fishing hole aways away. The hill man selected a spot on the stream bank to set up camp.

"Here ya go Ruth," Festus stepped down from the mule and tied the reins to a tree and then set to work removing his saddle and saddle bags. Ruth set into eating the fresh grass and drinking from the stream, "Now don't get too full, we have ta get a move on tomorrow and I don't want to have my saddle tied on with extra rope!" Festus smiled at his mule who somehow knew what he meant and snorted at the deputy.

"Even my mule talks back now - sheesh!" Festus shook his head, "Ruth, you've been hanging around Doc or his horse, Popcorn, too long," he mumbled as he moved down closer to the water where he then opened his saddle bag and pulled out a length of fishing line and a hook. He quickly found the perfect branch to tie the line to and with a good glob of spit he flung the hook into the water. A smile creased his weathered face as he set out to gathering some rocks and twigs to make a fire.

After a few minutes the deputy had a good hot fire going and he was settling into his home away from home. He wandered down to the stream and checked his line and his eye s just about popped out of his head, "Well, jolly bill! Wouldya look at that!" he smiled widely as pulled the line in and a large bass had snagged the hook.

Carefully Festus pulled the line in and grabbed the big fish, "Hello supper!" he continued to smile. "Ol Doc would be spitting nails by now. I jist never figured out why he uses them high-falutant hooks and such when a good gob will do," Festus shrugged as he walked back to his fire and started to dispatch the fish for his supper.

Festus split a branch down the middle and wedged the flattened fish though it holding it in place with a few more twigs. Festus was happy with the fire and adjusted the stick that held the fish to a decent angle to cook it through. The smell in the air was like heaven to the deputy.

It was also heaven to little Clay Jackson, who hovered in the bushed. He eyed Ruth and saw no saddle and he knew his ma needed an animal on the little plot of land to pull the plough. Clay sneaked forward and untied Ruth's reins and with the small amount of grain in his little hand, Ruth followed Clay without a sound.

Festus sat down and began to eat when he then asked Ruth what he'd like for supper, "Some more grass? Water?" and when the mule never answered, Festus turned and looked. His jaw dropped, "Ruth?!" Festus scrambled to his feet into the darkening night, "Ruth!? Where are ya?" Festus stumbled further into the darkening woods and stopped, "Ruth?" With his shoulders slumped, the deputy returned to his camp and would look for his mule in the morning, he kicked every rock on his way back to the fire, "I thought I tied them reins good and tight..."


	3. Chapter 3

The night grew darker and Festus sat next to the fire and tossed the last of the fish bones into the little flame and he licked his fingers, "When I get my hands on the rat that stole ol Ruth, I'll string him up by his toenails...and I hope he yelps like a mad fiend." But the thought of Ruth leaving without a sound also puzzled the deputy as he stood and looked around, "Dangest thing Ruth not even fussing..."

Festus rubbed his hands together and returned to the warmth of the fire and as he settled in he felt he was being watched. Carefully his eyes cast around and then he stood slowly and stepped beyond the light of the fire. Trying to see into the brush, "Who's out there?" he called. His heart jumped as there was a sound of snapping brush behind him and he turned, "Whoever you are...this ain't funny..." he peered into the dark and with his hand in his gun he walked carefully toward where the bushes rattled, "Come on out, you!?" he pulled his gun out of his holster and continued to peer into the blackness and stepped forward. Just then a large black bear rose up from the bushes and growled. The smell of the fish brought him into the camp. Festus froze with his eyes and mouth wide open. He backed away slowly and then like a flash he bolted into the night, leaving his fire burning.

The bear grunted and poked around and after pawing through the burnt fish remains, it lumbered across the stream and into the night.

Festus sat on a branch in a small tree and could see the bear leave, but he was not too certain that he wanted to get back to the camp anytime soon. "Foot. I ain't going down thar til sun-up. Last thag I need to be is a bear's midnight snack, and then wouldn't Doc laugh...phuff..." Festus said as he watched his warm fire from the tree limb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat with Kitty in the Long Branch Saloon. "Do you think Festus is actually going to take that much time to get back?" Kitty asked.

Matt shrugged with a slight smile, "I don't think so, but you know him, once the offer is there, he'll take it."

Kitty laughed, "I hope he gets home soon enough to go fishing with Doc. I've never seen him so..." Matt looked up to Kitty, "So what?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to described it..." she pursed her lips and then stopped, "Oh, we better change subjects, here comes Doc now," she placed her hand on Matt's forearm and smiled.

Doc pushed through the swing doors of the saloon and spotted Matt and Kitty at the back table. With a tick of this head and a quick swipe of his moustache, he stepped down and made his way to their table, "I figured you'd be here," Doc said to Matt as he took a seat at the table.

Matt nodded, "well, Doc, it is almost eleven o'clock in the night..." he looked at Kitty before he looked over to Doc.

"Well, I guess you missed the ruckus at the Lady Gay earlier..." Doc brushed his hand across his moustache and sat.

Matt nodded and smiled, "No, Doc. I didn't. It so happens that I separated those two cowboys about an hour ago and I told the one he'd better go and see you."

Doc looked unimpressed, "hum..." He leaned forward, "He sure did, and all he did was say how much he planned to get even with his so-called friend. And I really think he means it."

Matt shrugged again, "I can't follow everyone around Doc, you know that."

Doc nodded, "I know, but he sure seemed persistent about what he said."

Kitty leaned her chin on her hand, "Doc, aren't you making a mountain out of a moll hill?"

Doc was caught off guard and looked at Kitty, "Not you too?!"

Kitty's eyebrows shot up, "Me what? I was just asking a question!"

Matt smiled, "Look, to rest everyone's conscience. I'll go and see the cowboy..." Matt stood, "Thanks for the drink Kitty," he winked and Kitty smiled as she watched Matt leave the saloon. Then her eyes rested on Doc, "You certainly have a way of breaking up a good time..." she frowned.

Doc made a face, "I guess I've been a bit needy lately..."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "If there was ever an understatement award, you would have just won it," she said resting her chin on her hand.

Doc looked up to Kitty, "I bet you five dollars that right now Festus is sitting by a nice warm fire and has had three fish by now..."

Kitty smiled, "You really are jealous!"

Doc looked her straight in the eye, "Of course I am!" Kitty could only laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus shook from the chill in the air and he thought that maybe getting back to his little would be okay. As the deputy started to climb down from the tree, the branch he was on broke away and with a great yelp he fell to the ground with a thud landing on his back, "This ain't my day..." Festus gasped and tried to push himself to his feet. However, he had pretty much knocked the wind out of himself with the fall and even moving was difficult and painful, "Oh, Doc will be yucking it up now..." Festus said as his head fell back to the ground and he moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus finally made his way back to the dwindling fire and stoked it again, which lit the little area up nicely. The deputy kept a watchful eye on the bushes as he wasn't too sure where the bear had gone, or how far it had gone from the camp. Festus tossed the remaining fish bones into the hot fire hoping they would incinerate quickly without causing too much of a smell of cooking that might lure the bear back.

The hill man pulled his saddle blanket around him and leaned back on his saddle which then reminded him that Ruth had been taken, "When I git my hands on the mangy horse thief, I sware I'll tan his hide..." he said with his right eye scrunched, "and to take ol' Ruth right out from under my nose! And what about Ruth!? Why that angimule shoulda said something..." Festus angrily crossed his arms, "Dang mule didn't say one word..." he ticked his head in bewilderment. "Guess I jist better have a talk with Ruth once I catch up to him and whoever took him on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay looped the gate rope over the post to the little corral where he placed Ruth, "My ma is gonna be some happy when I tell her about you!" he smiled at the mule before he dashed to the house with his news.

Emma Jackson stood quietly at the hearth with her arms crossed. Her eyes were locked onto the door waiting for her son to arrive after being late for supper. The latch clicked and Clay bounced through, "Ma, you'll never guess what I just found in the woods!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Emma scolded the boy.

"I do Ma, but it was hard ta get the mule here..." Clay smiled as he walked to the kitchen and washed his hands.

"Mule? What mule?" Emma turned and looked at the eleven-year-old boy and watched him walk to the basin in the kitchen. "The one that was in the woods, down by the water." Clay looked over his shoulder as he washed and dried his hands, "He'll be perfect for the plough!" Clay then walked over and took a dish and filled it with the stew that his mother made earlier, "This looks good, Ma!" he smiled widely at this mother was he took a place at the table and began to eat.

Emma looked around the house with her left hand on her cheek, "A mule. By the stream?" she wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried.

"Yeah, Ma! Like I said, he's for the plough. Pa would have liked that..." Clay looked up to his mother.

Emma smiled, "You're just like him Clay. Yes, he would have liked that. Now eat up and get to bed. You're the man of the family now and if we're going to get any crops in this year, we better get to it tomorrow now that we have a mule."

Clay smiled again, "we're gonna be just fine, Ma. I promise," the youngster finished with his dinner and stood from the table. "I'll go to check the mule and feed him, then turn in."

Emma smiled uneasily, "You just hurry yourself," she said as Clay left the house. Then she wondered why would there be a mule out in the woods. Was the owner there, or was he ill? Was the animal used in a hold up somewhere? Emma placed a small log into the wood stove and turned back the damper before retiring to the little sitting room.

Emma sighed, thinking of her late husband and how she's fought so hard to keep the little parcel of land. Maybe the mule was sent by God - who knows, she wondered, but decided that the animal was going to be put to work in the morning. A slight smile of satisfaction curved her mouth, "That boy is so much like his father..." a tear stung her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was first light and Festus rolled over onto his other side and peeked out of his left eye, then slowly opened his right. He expected to see Ruth back but there was no sign of his animal. Sluggishly he gathered his kit together and packed it into the saddle bags and then poured a cup of water onto the smoking ambers of his fire. Satisfied that the fire wouldn't start again, the deputy hoisted his saddle and saddle bags over his shoulder to begin looking for Ruth.

The hill man's keen eyes spotted the mule's hoof marks and then noted the small human ones next to the animals, "Some littler feller took ol' Ruth, eh?" Festus straightened his back and began to follow the tracks quickly. He zigged and zagged until he came to a road - likely the one he was following for part of yesterday.

The tracks were clear down the side and then turned into a yard - the yard of Emma Jackson and her son, Clay. Festus' mouth dropped open as he saw Clay trying to get the rigging for the plough hooked up to Ruth, "Hey, you there! What in tarnation are you doing with my mule!?" he dropped his saddle and marched toward the youngster.

"This ain't your mule. He's ours. I found him yesterday," Clay protested.

Festus wagged his index finger at the young lad, ""My foot you found him! You took him right out from under my noes!" By now Emma had appeared on the scene, "My son doesn't lie, mister."

"The name's, Festus Haggen. Deputy United States Marshal..." he opened his coat and showed her his badge. Emma gasped. "This here youngin snuck into my camp last night and took Ruth." The mule snorted and stepped toward Festus.

Emma took Clay by the shoulders and spun him around, "Is that true?"

Clay looked from his mother over to Festus, "Maybe. I didn't see him there at all." Festus scrunched his right eye and glared at Clay, "Nothin' worse than a horse thief..."

Emma let go of her son and stepped forward, "I'm sure it was all a big mistake..." She smiled, "Clay was only trying to help us out on the farm."

"Some way of helpin'. If that youngin' was any older I'd haul him in for stealin' Ruth. You can count yourself lucky on that one." Festus pulled the reins from Clays hands and began to place his saddle blanket over the mule's back.

"If we were so lucky, we have an animal to plough our field..." Clay said sadly and hung his head. Festus stopped and signed. He looked over Ruth's back at the small field that Clay mentioned. Festus then stepped back and looked at Emma and Clay and just about didn't believe what came out of his own mouth, "Wall, it ain't too big of a field, maybe fer some viddles, ol' Ruth and I could plough it fer ya..." Ruth's ears flattened out in protest.

"You would?!" Clay asked excitedly. "You betcha," Festus smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus pulled his tattered felt hat off his head and swiped his forearm across his sweated brow as he looked around the field. The hill man estimated that the acreage was just under two acres but that was ample for corn, beans and squash - the "three sisters" the Native people called them. The vegetables were hardy and keep for winter and there would be enough for trade in the fall.

Ruth tugged on the reins and Festus looked over to his mule, "I knew ya had it in ya, Ruth. Jist like ol' Doc says, somedays ya jist have to work a little harder cause there's a need to - er something like that," Festus took Ruth by the bridle and walked him back to the barn pulling the plough behind.

Clay ran out to join them, "The field looks really good, Mr Haggen, sir," his eyes rested on Festus' badge.

Festus smiled, "Fiddle, we jist ran the plough through it, that's all."

"Yeah, I know. But I would still be out there..." Clay made a face.

"Wall one day, when yer all growed up, you'll have no problems steering the plough," Festus continued as he removed the padded collar from Ruth and walked it into the barn and hung it up. Clay followed him, "What's it like to be a deputy?"

Festus smiled, "Mostly pretty boring. But I'll tell you this, when things are heating up, it can be pretty scary...bullets flying here and there..." Clay hung on his every word. "Will you ever be Marshal?"

Festus laughed, "Na, and I don't plan to neither. Matthew Dillon is the bestus thar is!" he smiled widely with a wink, "Ya wouldn't want to be a bad guy with him around."

"I guess I'm lucky that you didn't take me in for taking your mule," Clay swallowed.

Festus nodded, "There's better ways to see Dodge and one of them isn't through the bars at the jail, I can guarantee that."

Clay stuffed his hands into his pockets, "One day I'd like to see your town. Ma's talked about it and it sounds really exciting." Festus shrugged, "It can be that, I can say fer certain, but not all the time," he said as he walked back to Ruth.

"Ma put a chicken on for your supper..." Clay said.

"And I can smell it's wholesome goodness from here," Festus drew a deep breath through his nose and smiled, "and it smells better than Del Monico's!" Clay looked at Festus with a strange look on his face, "What's Del Monico's?" Festus scratched his cheek and as the two walked to the little shanty, the deputy explained what the restaurant was all about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma Jackson finished setting the table just as Festus and Clay entered the house to wash their hands, "I can't believe you're finished already. It took Daniel almost two days to plough that," Emma frowned at the thought of Daniel and then smiled for Festus.

"Daniel's yer husband, is he?" Festus asked as he washed his weathered hands.

"Was." Emma said nothing more.

Clay looked at the sad look on his mother's face, "Pa went hunting last fall and he never came back..." the boy twisted his face in wonder.

Festus didn't know what to say other than to say he was sorry. Emma understood and ushered the deputy to the table - the head at that. Festus took his seat and deliberately swept across the table with his nose and smiled, "This smells like heaven on earth."

Clay chuckled at the hill man's antics, "You're funny!" Clay said as he sat next to Festus as Emma place the chicken and fixings on the table and then took her seat. "Clay, could you please say the prayer?"

"Sure, Ma," he smiled and cleared his throat, "Be present at our table Lord, be here and everywhere adored, may we feast with thee in Paradise - now and forever. Amen." Both Emma and Festus echoed, "Amen."

Emma eyed Festus, "I suspect you're busy being a law man and all."

Festus arched his right eyebrow, "Mostly keeps me out of trouble. In fact I was jist coming back to Dodge having delivered a fella that was wanted in Hayes. Seems he left there some time ago and finally made his way into Dodge when the marshal took notice of him."

"Oh? What was he wanted for?" Emma asked.

"I think Matthew - he's my boss - said that this fella was on some drunken spree and shot up a bunch of things. Nothing really serious, but the sheriff in Hayes didn't catch him," Festus smiled.

"I can't imagine anyone shooting someone else's property. How shameful!" Emma said as she ate.

Festus was just about to put a fork full of food in his mouth when he looked at Clay and then over to Emma. Slowly he sat his fork down, "What did yer husband look like?"

Emma and Clay looked at the deputy, "Why?" Emma asked slowly thinking the worst.

Festus looked at Clay and then back to Emma, "Does he look a lot like this one here..."

Emma looked at Clay, "Yes...he did." Emma then got up and went to her bedroom to retrieve the one photograph they could afford, "This is him, Festus," she handed the photo to the deputy. Festus studied man in the image and then looked up to Emma, "Ma'am, your husband isn't dead, he's in jail in Hayes!"

Emma grabbed the back of Clay's chair and Clay hopped out throwing his hands around his mother, Pa ain't dead Ma!" and the two cried into each other.

Festus now felt awkward having been the one who took him in, "I'm powerfully sorry."

Emma looked up from holding her son, "Don't be Festus. We thought he was killed while hunting."

Festus shrugged and stood, "Wall, I guess the judge in Hayes will be able to clear things up fer you..." he said as he back away, "I'll be going directly now while there's still sunlight." His words fell on deaf ears as the mother and son continued to celebrate the news of Daniel Jackson's whereabouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus smiled at the scene as it unfolded before him - a wife knowing her husband was alive and a child realizing that his father would be home; sometime.

The deputy gathered the reins on Ruth's bridle and walked his mule toward the saddle that remained in the bar. Festus ticked his head in happiness as he tossed his saddle blanket over the back of the mule. His eyes then drifted over to the Jacksons who stood watching. Slowly Festus turned and looked over his shoulder wondering if they were watching something behind him - there was nothing but the barn. With a heavy sigh, the deputy's shoulders drooped as walked back to the little family, "What is it now?"

Emma fussed and didn't want to say, but Clay blurted out, "We don't have any way to get to Hayes to see Pa and to get him outta jail!"

Festus rolled his eyes. He didn't realize that ploughing the Jackson's field would become a life long commitment of caring for them. After a moment of consideration Festus looked around at the little farm, "Look. Ruth and I will hook up that old buggy of yer's and take ya to Hayes, but that is all. I have ta get back ta Dodge, don'tcha see? Matthew will soon be looking fer me. I know he gave me a few days, but I had no intentions of ploughin' folk's fields and bein' their guide here and there..."

Emma smiled, "I promise I won't ask any more of you, Festus." Clay smiled enthusiastically and shook his head in agreement. "Foot," was all Festus could say.

"Does that mean you'll take us to Hayes?" Clay smiled.

Festus made a face and nodded, "Best git yer thangs packed up. I ain't gonna wait ferever for ya." And with that, Emma quickly stepped forward and kissed Festus on the right cheek before dashing off to the farm house to pack. "I can't believe I've done it again! I've gone and wasted another day er two for fishing jist to tote them all the way back to Hayes..." the hill man grumbled to himself all the way back to Ruth who, even for an animal, wore a face of disbelief. "You hush up!" Festus looked at his mount, "I sware that you are turning into ol' Doc with every passing minute." Ruth snorted which almost sounded like a laugh and Festus continued to shake his head, "Danged mule..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus had a difficult time finding enough tack to make up something that remotely looked like it might attach Ruth to the buggy. The buggy itself was certainly on its last wheel; so-to-say. Festus gave each one of the wheels a gentle jiggle to make sure they were sound enough for the trip back to Hayes.

Clay and his Ma watched, "I can't thank you enough for this Festus," Emma said.

Festus said nothing as he gathered their carpet bags and his saddle and stuffed them down into the small area at the back of the buggy. Still without a word he helped Emma up onto the seat and Clay climbed aboard at the back. Festus gathered the reins and stepped up into the buggy which creaked under their combined weight, "Ma'am, if yer close to the Lord, now would be a good time to have him wish us luck," he looked at Emma.

"I've done my praying, Festus. And Daniel is coming home."

Festus made a face, "Well, I knowed that! I'm talking about gettin' us thar in this here buggy of yer's! And in one piece!"

Emma smiled, "Sorry. I'll say a prayer now." Emma pulled clay's hat off and Festus followed suit as Emma then clutched her hands together and said some words. Festus tried to hear them but she spoke too fast and too quietly and before he knew it, she was finished, "Amen. Let's go..." she then smiled to Festus.

The deputy looked over to Clay who shrugged. With a slight look of consternation on his face, Festus flicked the reins and Ruth looked back before pulling the little buggy forward. Festus' right eye scrunched up as he looked at the mule, "He's getting more ornery as the days go on, I sware!"

The little buggy headed up the road and Emma and her son could only think of seeing the head of the Jackson family again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel Jackson sat quietly in the Hayes County Jail. He vaguely remembered the ruckus that eventually landed him in the Dodge City Jail. He rubbed his jaw and wondered what his future would hold. He smiled fondly as he thought of Emma and Clay and then his brow furrowed as he thought of the farm. Slowly the stood up and clutched the iron bars of the holding cell, "Sheriff?"

"What is it Jackson?" the sheriff said from his desk.

"How much time do you think I have to do?" Daniel asked.

Sheriff Wilson stood and walked to the jail cell, "According to the three businesses you shot up, all they want is repayment. Yer looking at about seventy dollars, or" the sheriff scratched his chin, "Two years."

Daniel's shoulders sagged, "Seventy dollars. Phew...that's a mighty big hunk of money..."

Wilson leaned forward, "Guess you might have thought about that before your ruckus..." All Daniel Jackson could do was to force a smile. The sheriff was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sat quietly next to the deputy of Dodge. Her mind was far ahead of her as she tried to think of the most appropriate thing to say to her missing husband. Part of her was relieved and another part was furious - gone off hunting for winter rations and never returned and not even a word of his whereabouts.

Festus, on the other hand, kept his eyes and ears open. He sensed that something was watching them from the thickets and woods along the road. It was an uneasy feeling that wouldn't leave him and from past experiences, something was to come of it.

The sun began to sink behind the hills and the summer air began to coo. Festus pulled the reins on the buggy and turned Ruth down toward a clearing next to the stream; all-the-while keeping his eyes to the woods.

"What are you doing, Festus?" Emma looked at the hill man.

"We can't go much further tonight. So I figured this would be the most idea spot ta stop fer the night. Furthermore, I have to mend this here buggy wheel or we're never gonna get to Hayes." And with that, Festus pulled Ruth to a stop near the stream and hopped down from the buggy. He quickly circled the buggy and helped Emma down.

"Now, boy, you gather some twigs and branches. Dry ones and don't be goin' too far. Keep insight of the camp," Festus instructed Clay to get a move on it and he did.

Emma stood with her arms folded across her chest, "I've never been good at camping."

Festus smiled, "I'll get you a fishin' line and hook and you can catch us a whopper fer dinner," he quickly went to the back of the buggy where his saddle bags were and pulled his line and hook from a small sack, "This has been lucky of late!" he winked.

"You have better faith in me than I do..." Emma smiled and prepared herself for the task of catching a fish as she took the line and hook down to the water's edge. Festus watched and once he realized that Emma had sense of what she was doing, he hurried to gather rocks and stones to make a fire pit. Every now and again he got the same feeling of being watched and he'd then look for Clay, "come on boy..." he said under his breath as the evening grew darker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty stood with her arms folded across each other on the bar and Matt stood close by as they watched Doc enter the saloon and take his time to cross the floor. A slight smile pursed Kitty's lips and a twinkle gleamed in her eyes, "Evening, Doc."

Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache and said nothing as he hunkered down next to Matt.

"You okay, Doc?" Matt looked down at the physician.

"Haven't you been reading the newspaper?" Doc looked up to the marshal and over to Kitty.

"Well, yeah, but I don't get what you're so fired up about - there's always lots of news in the paper. Maybe you'd like to explain..." Matt looked over to Kitty with his eyebrows almost at the sweatband of his hat. Kitty merely shrugged as she also had no idea what the doctor was talking about.

"Come on, Doc. What is it? You look really worried," Kitty tried to pull the information from Doc.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am worried," Doc motioned for Sam to pour him a drink before he continued.

Matt leaned forward and looked Doc in the eyes, "About what?" The marshal was now wondering if the summer heat had finally gotten to the doctor.

"About Festus," Doc said as he took an unusually long sip from his glass.

"Hold, it." Matt placed his hand over Doc's glass just after he set it down, "Doc, what is it?"

Doc sighed, "There's been a lot of reports in the paper lately that a rogue mountain cat has been mauling cattle and other animals near Hayes. Right where Festus is fishin'!"

Matt stood up straight and looked at Kitty before he looked back over to Doc who was finishing his drink, "And I suppose that you think I otta go out looking for Festus?"

Doc glared at Matt, "I never said such a thing. I guess you should show some signs of worry, however," Doc scowled.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "Ya know, Doc, Festus probably knows more about the back woods than the both of us together. I don't think a mountain lion has much of a chance against a Haggen," Matt half-laughed trying to hide his own concern.

Doc nodded and relaxed, "I suppose you're right Matt. It's just that the paper makes such a big thing out of things like that and..." Kitty smiled, "when a friend is near them people get concerned." Doc's eyes shifted sheepishly to Kitty's, "Something like that," he winkled.

Kitty laughed lightly, "Let me buy you another drink Doc. That last one was hardly in your glass long enough to realize it was there!" Doc laughed and slid his empty glass toward Sam who was happy to fill it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus set the rocks and stones in a fair sized circle and placed dried leaves, moss and bark into the centre. Clay watched the hill man as he then layered small twigs and then larger branches onto the pile before he took his flint and steel and struck at it causing several small sparks. One of the sparks landed perfectly and Festus leaned over and blew lightly at the little amber. Slowly the flame became bigger and bigger. Festus sat back and looked at Clay. The boy's eyes were glued to the flames, "Wow! I never saw anything like that before! Where did you learn to do that, Festus?" The boy's wide yes looked over to the deputy, "I learn you one day soon. First we have ta get us something ta eat and yer Ma is doing a fine job," He looked over to Emma who carried five fish back to the fire, "Festus, Look at this! I did It!"

Festus stood and smiled, "Ya sure did, Mrs Emma!" He took the fish, "I clean then and then we can eat."

Emma joined Clay at the fire and the boy explained to his mother how Festus was able to start the flame. Festus walked to the fringe of the light and remained wary of the feelings he was getting from the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus had cleaned the fish and spread them out so that he could fashion the wooden frame to cook them in. He found some maple saplings and cut them to the length he required and then returned to the camp fire. Emma had set the little tin coffee pot on the edge of the fire and the steam rose up from the spout, "You should find some grounds in a sack in my saddle bags," Festus indicated to Emma.

Clay stuck by the hill man wondering what he was going to do with the saplings, "Ya just gonna stab them on the sticks?"

Festus laughed, "No. I jist gonna stab them on the sticks. You pay attention and you can do this someday too." Festus glanced out of the corner of his eyes and smiled at the youngster, while the boy watched on with eager interest. Clay moved closer and watched Festus as he carefully slit the first sapling down the centre, to about half way. The then took the gutted fish and fed them down the centre until they were snug.

"They're kinda floppy, aren't they?" Clay looked up to Festus who nodded, "They won't be in a tick," the deputy said as he cut the smaller sapling and skewered the fish crosswise which held it out flat. Festus admired his handy word and then adjusted some stones and wedged the end of the stick in between the rocks, on a slight angle, "They'll be cooked in about twenty minutes." Festus' eyes looked up to Emma who was just returning to the fire, "Everything all right, Mrs Emma?"

Emma nodded a quick yes trying not to alert the boy, "Just fine, Festus." She looked over her shoulder slowly and then back to Festus. He knew what she was inferring too and nodded slightly. Clay was transfixed on the fish and didn't notice the no-verbal communication between his mother and the deputy.

Festus stood and looked around the camp site and then back to Clay, "Boy, I want you to keep a close eye on them fish. As soon as the juices start ta turn white, I want ya to carefully turn them around so their backs gets cooked."

Clay smiled widely, "I'll do just that, Festus," and Clay's eyes were locked onto the cooking fish.

Festus moved to the buggy and pulled his rifle from the leather boot attached to his saddle. He then pulled Ruth closer to the camp, "You make a ruckus ifin you hear or see something..." he instructed the mule. Ruth only made eyes at him and Festus ticked his head, "Then don't blame me if you get chomped on," to which Ruth snorted in protest. Festus patted his mule and smiled, "Don't fret. I'll chomp back."

Festus walked closer to the fire and then sat down. Clay was tending the fish just like Festus instructed, "I think it's finished! And it sure smells good." Festus pulled the stick from the rocks and layed the fish down n a flat stone, "Ya jist have to dig in. This ain't no fancy eatery."

Both Emma and Clay moved in to take a piece of fish, "I've never seen a fish cooked that way, Festus," Emma said through nibbles.

"It's an old method I learned from an old Shawnee Indian once. I learned a heap from that fella. They sure know their land. Well, did, I guess." Part of Festus was saddened at the loss of the Indian ways for the sake of the "white man's" advancement. He loved the traditional ways that things were done and with reason. Unlike the greed of the white buffalo hunters that practically wiped the plains clean of the mighty bison. Festus cut himself a piece of fish and took a bite, "That is plum delikedable!" he smiled. Festus' smile was quickly erased as he heard the growl in the woods.

Quickly to his feet, Festus told Emma and Clay to move down to the water, as he figured that the large cat wouldn't attack from that direction. He also told Clay to take Ruth with. Festus quickly handed his six shooter to Emma and told her to go quickly as the sounds of snapping twigs was growing closer. The large cat sounded angry as it continued its deep growl.

"Come on you scamp. I'll show you who's the boss," Festus remained near the fire and tried to keep an eye on Emma, Clay and Ruth. The hill man's heart was pounding in his chest as the twigs and brush near by snapped, "Come on show yerself."

The mountain lion snarled and then spotted Festus who was facing it but still the deputy couldn't see the animal through the brush and calculated it's next move, then lowered itself and before it lunged at Festus.

Festus gasped at the size and speed of the cat and fired his rifle from the hip - not knowing whether the bullet hit the cat or not. The mountain lion bellowed and landed at the deputy's feet, seething and continued its approach, this time Festus pulled his rifle up and took deadly aim and with the next shot the cat dropped and then twitched slightly.

Emma had cover Clay's eyes so he didn't have to witness the brutal scene. Clay pulled his mother's hand from his eyes, "Wow..." he said as he looked over to the large cat, "he could have eaten me whole!"

Festus moved over to the cat and checked to see that it was dead and Emma moved next to him, "What are you going to do with it?"

Festus stood and pulled his hat off and ran his sleeve across his forehead, "I'll make a travios and pull it back to Hayes behind the buggy."

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that?" Emma rested her hands in her hips.

Festus shrugged, "It's a good hide, and I'm sure I could fetch a few dollars few it." Emma rolled her eyes, "Miserable animal like that doesn't deserve that good of an end."


	9. Chapter 9

Festus covered the dead animal with a tarp he found under the buddy seat and then retired next to the fire and fish his dinner - Emma and Clay watched the deputy the whole time, "You really think someone is going to buy that cat's hide?" Emma Jackson asked somewhat sarcastically as she nibbled on a piece of fish.

Festus squatted down and cut a slice of fish and took a bite before he answered, "It can't hurt none ta ask. Who knows? Some old hill man jist might be lookin' fer that anjumal to spruce up his cabin walls!" Festus' eyebrows lifted and then he laughed causing both Emma and Clay to burst into laughter themselves, "You're funny Festus!" Clay giggled before he broke into a tired snorting laugh.

Festus winked at the young boy and smiled, "Sometimes you need ta laugh to scare away bad things. And sometimes you need to laugh 'cause some thing's are jist bad!" Festus' words only threw Clay into further giggles.

"Mrs Emma, I think yer boy needs ta get some sleep, he gettin' down right silly!" Festus smiled and then continued, "It's been a busy day and a long one ahead tomorrow," Festus looked up to the dusk sky and at the stars which began to poke out, before he looked back to Emma, "You tuck in too. I'll keep watch. Furthermore, I have to fix that loose buggy wheel tonight or we won't reach Hayes at all."

Emma nodded, "If you need me to spell you off, just wake me," she said as she and Clay prepared their bedrolls for the night.

"I consider that, but I don't think we gots much to be afraid of now that he's dead," Festus thumbed over his shoulder, "You two jist go to sleep and we'll be ready to go at first light."

Emma pulled her blanket over Clay and herself, "You're a good man, Festus Haggen."

Festus was always awkward with such comment, "Ah, foot, Mrs. Emma. I do this all the time!"

Somehow Emma wasn't buying what the deputy said and it caused her to further laugh; lightly. "Good night Festus."

"Night, Ma'am," he tipped his ragged tan felt hat to her and smiled.

Emma closed her eyes to the sounds of Festus' spurs jiggling into the twilight toward the buggy. Emma drew a deep breath. She hadn't seen Daniel in many months and she recently learned that he'd been in jail. And then came along a saviour and his mule. Emma shook herself wake. She shouldn't be thinking of the deputy the way she was. "Daniel Jackson, when I get my hands on you..." she murmured to herself before rolling over and pulling the blanket up over her ears.

Festus looked back at the Jacksons. There was something nagging at him he couldn't place so he shook his unknown feelings off and set to work on the buggy wheel. The deputy hummed some hill folk tune as he worked and he smiled as he realized that the Jackson boy, Clay, was really interested in how to prepare the fish and cook it. A slight sadness crested his heart - had he missed something in his own life? Perhaps, but this was not the time or place to think about it. The light of day was minimal now and Festus had to fix the buggy wheel so that the trio could get to Hayes tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt adjusted his tan felt hat and lean down on the bar next to Kitty, "Have you talked to Doc today?"

Kitty's eyebrows rose as she shook her head no, "No, why? Is something wrong?"

Matt laughed, "Nothing out of the ordinary." The marshal picked up his mug of beer and rew a gulp. Kitty nudge Matt's elbow, "Well, speak of the devil," she said loud enough for Doc to hear. Matt chuckled, "Hiya, Doc."

Doc looked at Kitty, "I hear that."

Kitty smiled, "I hope so, I said it loud enough," smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "After that comment, I should think so."

Matt frowned at Doc, "You got a thorn in your paw, or what?"

"Doc looked over his shoulder to the door and then back to Matt after he figured the question was for him, "No. Why?" Doc huffed in his usual way.

"You seem kind of bear-like lately..." Kitty took the chance to say something about Doc's grouchiness," sure you're feeling all right?"

Doc pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Guess I seem that way, huh?"

"Just a bit," Matt added.

"Doc, are you still thinking about Festus fishing?" Kitty looked at her dear friend.

"Maybe I am. Can't figure how coming home from Hayes has taken so long and knowing there's a killer mountain lion out there... Okay. There. I'm worried about Festus." Doc dropped his right palm down on the bar hard to make his point even though he was almost embarrassed. Kitty tried to hide her smile and Doc caught the look on her face, "And don't you dare tell him I said that," Doc warned which caused Matt's eyebrows to lift to his hat band and a smiled spread across his weathered face. Doc realized he was hopelessly trapped by his words so he shifted his attention to the drink on the bar. Matt and Kitty exchanged glances and did their best not to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came soon enough for Festus with a drawn out yawn. The song birds twittered and hopped from tree to tree chasing one another or catching bugs for breakfast. The little camp fire was nothing more than a few smoldering coals, yet the smoke still clung to the damp dewy air.

The deputy stood and stretched his back and then scooped down to pick up his hat. As he walked to the buddy to reassess the wheel, his jingling spurs woke Clay. The youngster rubbed his eyelids with his knuckles to clear them. His bright blue eyes popped open and the scrambled from his bedroll to join Festus, "It is fixed?"

Festus turned and looked at the young lad, "As good as I could do with no tools," he pushed and pulled on the wheel, "It'll get us to where we needs ta be," he winked. Clay moved next to the wheel and pushed and pulled on it, "Yup. It looks good," he smiled up at the hill man. Festus swallowed hard - he realized that the youngster was growing on him and visa versa, "Er, Clay, hadn't ya be going over and helpin' yer Ma get ready?" Clay nodded and smiled before he dashed off. Festus ran his index finger around his collar with a gulp as he watched the boy with his mother. The deputy thought best to get busy with the rig and set the travios up to the back of the buggy. Ruth waited patiently for his owner to hook him to the rig.

Emma finished with the bedrolls and put the remaining coals out with the cold coffee then joined Festus as he tightened the harness and adjusted the straps on Ruth, "Well, we're ready to go to Hayes now."

Emma nodded and shooed Clay up into the back of the buggy as she allowed Fetus to help her up to the seat before he joined her, "I bet yer husband is gonna be some happy ta see you!" Festus tried to change the direction of Clay's earlier comments and he flicked the reins to get Ruth moving.

"I suppose he will be," Emma said cooly with her arms folded across her chest, "Not sure what I might say though."

"Oh?" Festus' eyebrows lifted in question.

"Well, he's been gone for a few months and never wrote nor contacted us. Almost like he doesn't care anymore," Emma said.

"Yeah, and he never let me do stuff you do..." Clay chimed in with a huff of his own.

"Now both of you hold yer horses!" Festus looked over his shoulder to Clay and then over to Emma, "Yer Pa, and yer husband, Mrs Emma, carved a farm out of nothing and it seems that there jist needs ta be a little hard work into making a go of it. I purely only stopped by to get ol' Ruth back and wanted to move on when I saw the pickle you was in! I only helped to be neighbourly, that's all!"

Emma pursed her lips, "I know what you mean Festus..."

Clay frowned, "I don't and I don't want Pa ta come back," the boy growled.

Festus felt flush, "Wall, Clay, he's yer Pa. Jist because he done a silly thing don't make him a bad man," Festus tried to reason.

"I know that," Clay said, "but he won't teach me stuff like you do. I know it!" Emma said nothing.

"Have you ever asked him?" Festus asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't have no need to. He doesn't know nothing," Clay answered with embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio spoke not another word for several hours until they rounded a curve in the road and Festus indicated that Hayes City was just beyond. Clay turned and hung over the back of the seat and Emma adjusted herself - neither of the Jacksons had been to a big city before. Clay tugged his mother's shawl, "We're really here!?"

Emma smiled and nodded and as they rounded the curve the outskirts of the city could be seen, "I never imagined it to be like this." Emma said. Clay just watch with his mouth hanging open.

Festus manoeuvred the buggy up the main street and pulled up in front of the General Store. "Wow," was all Clay could say as he looked around at the hustle and bustle of the main street.

Festus pushed hard on the brake lever and stepped down off the buggy. He then helped Emma down, "Now the jail is right over yonder. That's where you'll find yer husband," he pointed.

"Thank you Festus. Where can we find yo later?" Emma asked as she took Clay by the shoulder.

"I'll be here and there. Mostly trying to find a place fer this," he pointed to the dead mountain cat.

Emma smiled, "Good luck," then she took Clay and they walked over to the jail. Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets and watched.

"Hey whiskers, whatcha got under the tarp?" a man asked from the boardwalk in front of the General Store.

Festus turned on his heels, "A mangy ol mountain cat that tried eatin' us last night."

The man on the boardwalk seemed more interested, "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Festus cut the rope and pulled back the tarp. The man stood shocked and then yelled out, "It's him! The "stalker" is dead! Right here, It's him!!"

Quickly a crowd gathered and surrounded Festus and the dead animal. Everyone wore a look of relief on their faces. One man stepped forward, "Mister, you have no idea how happy this make us."

Festus looked around, "Wall I can see yer faces..." he smiled weakly.

"This here cat has been trouble for weeks. It's been killing cattle and sheep everywhere in this area," the man said.

"Oh?" Festus replied.

"We've had a reward posted for it and by the looks of it, you get it!" the man smiled widely.

"A reward?" Festus' left eye scrunched up.

"Yup, we posted it for one hundred and fifty dollars and it's all yours!" the crowd cheered and Festus smiled, "One hundred and fifty dollars!? Well foot!"


	11. Chapter 11

Emma and Clay slowly walked across the busy street and approached the jail house, neither of them didn't know what to expect with regards to Daniel Jackson and his jail term. Emma was still uncertain about what she was going to say to her husband and she knew Clay was itching to have a few questions answered as well. The boy fussed and was easily distracted by the hubbub of the frontier town. "Stop fussing!" Emma took the youngster by the arm, "We have to sort this mess out with your Pa," Emma said to hold her patience and moved across the street.

"How'd Pa get arrested anyway?" Clay looked up to his mother.

"It's a long story and it started when he went hunting last fall. I warned him of the weather, but you know your Pa, he'd head strong," Emma sighed.

"Then what?" Clay pushed for further answers.

"Then the winter came, and he musta got lost, or something," Emma urged Clay to keep up as they reached the boardwalk and headed toward the jail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus watched the farmers pulled the dead cat off the travios and drag it to a tree at the centre of the square. There was a tinge of sadness that ran through the hill man's veins as he watched the cattlemen tie and hoist the dead cat up into the tree for all to see. Festus ticked his head and scuffed his left boot across the sandy ground as he turned to unhitch Ruth frm the buggy, "Some things jist don't seem right, do they Ruth?" His mule snorted at him which he took as one snort in agreement.

Emma and Clay stood outside the Hayes jail house. Clay slowly lifted his right hand and fit it into his mother's left. Emma looked down and smiled as they both tightened their grip. Emma drew a deep breath and opened the large, heavy wooden door.

The Hayes deputy stood up from the chair behind the sheriff's desk, "Can I help you ma'am?"

Emma approached and released Clays hand only to wrap him in his arm, "My husband is being held here..."

Deputy Howard scratched his chin, "Daniel Jackson, is it?" he smiled,

"Yes! Yes, that's his name," Emma stepped closer, "May I see him?"

Howard shrugged, "Don't see why not. He's just her til he pays his fine."

Emma and Clay started toward the cell then she stopped and looked at the deputy, "What fine?" she smiled weakly while holding Clay at her side.

"The one fer recking the place. What he was arrested for." Howard scratched his head, "I believe it's seventy-five dollars."

Emma gasped, "Seventy-five dollars!?" Her eyes cast down to Clay and she swallowed, "seventy-five dollars is a lot of money..."

Clay tried to smile, "I know Ma. We'll come up with some I'm sure," he hugged her waist and she inturn knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"When can I have a hug?" the rugged voice asked from the jail cell. Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Daniel?" she stood and turned.

Daniel sheepishly nodded and smiled. His whiskered face concealed his rouged good looks, Hi Emma..."

Emma walked slowly to the cell, "I thought you were dead..." she cried and held his hands through the bars.

"No. No, I ain't dead.," he smiled and continued to hold her hands.

"I can see that!" Emma snapped and pulled her hands back, "Why didn't you write if you was in Dodge or here bustin' things up?!"

Daniel backed away from the cell's iron bars, "I rightly don't know. I was out huntin' and then snow came and I landed here and drifted to Dodge..."

Emma scowled at her husband, "You left us and forgot about us!"

Daniel shook his head no, "No. No, I never did forget about you and the boy...it was just the farm."

Emma's shoulders sank, "You gave up on the farm and left Clay and I behind?"

"No. Not like that!" Daniel was getting frustrated as he realized that everything he said was now the wrong thing.

"Daniel? Where do you expect me to find seventy-five dollars to get you out of there?" Emma asked with her balled up hands on firmly on her hips.

Daniel''s mouth slowly dropped open, "I don't know..." he moved back to the bars and looked at his wife, "You'll try, won't you?"

Emma didn't know what to say about the money, instead she gathered Clay and looked back over her shoulder, "I'll see what I can do."

Daniel noted the coldness in her voice and slowly sank back to his cot and watched his wife and son leave the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Festus walked Ruth to the stable near the edge of town, "I promise you this, Ruth, tomorrow we're going back to Dodge. I have had enough excitement fer one fella in a good long time. And then ya have ta take them Jacksons and the sad state her man got them into. Why they are the sorriest bunch I've seen. Yesh!" Ruth didn't complain as the mule caught the scent of oats in the air and practically pulled the hill man along.

As Festus slowly walked down the street wondering what Doc, Matt and Kitty were doing he heard someone approach him quickly from behind, "Hey, mister!"

Festus turned and faced a short stalky man dressed in fancy clothes and a brown Bowler hat. "What?" Festus was tired and wanted nothing more than to eat something and then lay down for a spell.

"You're the one that brought the killer cat in, aren't you?" The man asked with a paper pad and pencil in hands.

Skeptically, Festus scrunched up his right eye and looked down at the man, "Supposin' I was?" he asked in return.

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Frederick Mason, and I'm with the Wichita Standard newspaper. The story of this killer cat has gone far and wide for cattlemen in this area," Mason stated.

"Oh?" Festus relaxed slightly, "You're one of them reporter types are ya?" he smiled.

"Yes. That's my job," Mason answered with a weak smile wondering if his idea of interviewing the hill man was a good one or not, "So, are you willing to tell me how you managed to get the cat? I mean a lot of folks have tried, from what I've been told."

Festus laughed, "Wall foot! Sure, I'll tell you how I got that ol' scamp! Jist let me get Ruth here set up fer the night and we can then have one good ol' chin-wag!"

Mason sighed, "Sure...I would like to get this to the paper for Thursday, if it's okay with you."

Festus smiled as he handed Ruth's reins over to the boy a the livery and told him to feed Ruth extra oats and water. The boy smiled and Festus ran his hand roughly over the boy's head tussling playfully with his hair before thanking him and handing the young lad a nickle.

Mason waited patiently before he finally asked, "Where can we talk?"

Festus looked at the reporter while thrusting his thumbs down into his vest pockets, "I'm lookin' forward to a thick steak and sopin' sauce and some mashed tatters..." he set out for the local restaurant with his spurs jiggling along the away. Mason quickly scrambled to catch up to the Dodge City deputy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and clay stood on the boardwalk outside the jail. Emma did her best not to show her emotions to her son, however, Clay knew how his mother was feeling - he too was upset with his father.

Emma sighed, "Come along, Clay. Let's go to the bank to see if we have enough money to get your father out of jail."

Clay grunted, "Serves him right, if he stayed in there a little longer..." Emma could only smile at his comment, for she was thinking the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus tucked the checkered napkin into his shirt collar and waited for this steak. Frederick Mason sat poised with his pencil and waited for the hill man to stop fussing with the items on the table, "Any time you'd like to start..." Mason said dryly.

Festus made a face and then leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table in front of him, "You fellers sure like to make a fella hurry, don'tcha?!"

Mason shrugged, "That's what deadlines are all about."

"Humph," Festus huffed, "Well, if yer so danged in a hurry, this is what happened," Festus leaned a little more forward and so did Mason, "We was coming to Hayes, 'cause her husband is jail and all the way I was gittin' this funny feeling like we was bein' watched er something. You know the kind when yer hairs all kinda stand up?"

Mason nodded and continued to scribble on his notepad and listened with great interest, "Go on!"

Festus launched into his story again, "Wall ya see, we were jist fixin to get ready fer supper, when I heard some noises in the woods, so I told Mrs. Jackson to take her boy and my mule, Ruth, down to the pond, and that's when it happened!"

Mason stared at the deputy, "What? How?"

"That ol' cat was plannin' on makin' dinner out of me, and he took a jump and I shot him!"

"Just like that?" Mason frowned.

"Wall, what didga expect? Him to chew on my foot er something?!" Festus sat back in his chair.

Mason pursed his lips, "Well, I guess I thought there would have been more of a struggle..."

"Look it, I wasn't about to have no fight with no mountain lion. I sorta like my arms and legs where they are!" Mason sighed and then stood, "Well, that you for your time, Mr..."

"Haggen. Festus Haggen," the deputy smiled proudly of himself.

Mason turned and headed to the door, "Evening, Mr. Haggen..."

Festus didn't hear the reporter as he was now preoccupied with his steak dinner. Mason shook his head and left the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Jackson, but your husband has spent all but twelve dollars and fifty-eight cents of your holdings. And from what I gather, he also owes Frank Thompson, over at the general store money for supplies," Mr. Humphries said from behind his large woodened desk in the back office. "If there was a way I could help, and you know I would..." the older bank manager said sadly.

"I know you would, Mr. Humphries. I just don't know what else to do." Emma said, "Thank you for your time," she smiled, weakly.

"Perhaps you have a relative you borrow the money from..." Humphreis suggested as he walked Emma and Clay to the door.

Emma nodded, and thanked Mr. Humphries again as she and Clay left the bank.

Clay looked up to his mother, "What are we going to do now?"

Emma took Clay by the hand, "I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

Festus paid his bill and plucked his hat off the rack next to the door of the restaurant. With a last swipe of his back hand and sleeve, he wiped the remaining gravy away from his lips and whiskers as he stepped out into the night air.

This was the time of evening when he normally would head to the Long Branch if there was nothing else doing in Dodge. His hazel eyes scanned the street as he stepped down from the boardwalk. His eyes stopped on two figures across the way, "Mrs. Emma? Clay?" he asked as he swiftly crossed the dusty street with the sound of his large spurs jingling.

Emma nodded, "Evening, Festus."

"Wall what in tarnation are you two doing standing out here?" Festus stopped in front of the two and looked from Emma to the boy and back at her.

Emma said nothing. She was too embarrassed too.

"Did you get yer husband, Daniel, out of jail yet?" Festus asked with concern in his voice.

"No, we didn't!" Clay blurted out.

"Hush, now Clay and mind your manners," Emma looked down at the young lad, "Yes, Ma..."

"What happened, Mrs. Emma?" Festus need to know the full story.

"Seems that Daniel spent most of our savings, which weren't much to begin with, and I just don't have any other source of money to get him out of the jail, just now. I'll see if one of the shops can take me on for help..."

Festus' heart was torn. He really liked Mrs. Emma and the boy. "Mrs Emma, I want you to leave this with me fer a bit..." Emma's mouth hung open and she was just about to ask why when Clay chimed in, "What are you going to do, Festus?"

Festus smiled, "I don't know jist yet, but I'm buildin' up to something."

Clay smiled broadly at Festus and then up to his mother who stood speechless.

"Now you take ths money and find yerselves a room at the boarding house," Festus handed five dollars to Emma.

"I can't take his, Festus!" Emma protested.

The hill man smiled and looked deep into Emma's eyes, "Take it, please." Emma looked down at the crumpled money and then looked up to Festus, "You are a fine man, Festus." Festus smiled, "Go on now. There's likely enough there ta get yerselves some vittles too," and he shoed them down the street.

Once Emma and Clay ere out of his sight, Festus turned toward the jail house with his left eyes scrunched up. His jaw clenched as he thought of Daniel Jackson sitting behind the iron bars instead of looking after his family, "That thar knuckle head needs some talkin' to..." Festus almost stomped across the street to the jail house.

The deputy reached the steps to the jail house and he stopped. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, but he thought he had to do something to help Emma and Clay out of their situation. Festus drew a deep breath and stepped up to the door and then clutched the latch, pushing the door open, "Sheriff Smith?"

"Well, Festus! What brings you here at this time of day? Or should I say night?" Herbert Smith smiled and stood from the stack of papers on his desk.

"I came to talk to Daniel Jackson," Festus sighed.

"Why? Did he do more damage than I know about?" Smith asked abruptly.

"You could kinda say that. But it ain't the same kind as he done here. He's gone and hurt his family..." Festus said awkwardly.

Smith stepped sharply forward, "He did what?!" thinking that the farmer had beaten his family.

"Now calm down, sheriff. It ain't like yer thinking. What that feller did was to leave his wife and boy to defend fer themselves all winter, without so much of a word from him! Why I think he just plum gived up!" Festus walked toward the window and looked out at the main street, "And to have such a fine wife and boy like them...well, I jist don't think he orta get away without someone sayin' something to him."

Sheriff Smith relaxed somewhat, "Well, he's not going anywhere until I see seventy-five dollars sitting right here," he bluntly poked his right index finger onto the corner of his desk.

Festus made a bit of a face and walked to the sheriff's desk and then pulled the wad of bills from his trouser pocket, "I ain't never bin able to hold on to money anyhow..." he said as he held out his hands, "take whatcha need."

"You're not gonna pay his way, are you?" Smith was almost protesting.

"Not really. Let's jist say it one of them things that if you put money into it, it gets better," Festus smiled.

"An investment?" Smith asked.

"I believe that's what ol' Doc would call it," Festus waited for Smith to pick through the money.

The sheriff started to pull the money from the hill man's hands and then he looked up into his hazel eyes, "You're a very trusting man."

Festus smiled, "I figure when the time is right I'll see most of this back." The sheriff only smiled and removed the amount of money he needed. "Well, there it is. You can unlock the cell if you want," Smith added.

Festus nodded and walked purposely to the peg where the key ring was hanging. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to the sheriff who motioned him to continue. Once Festus reached the cell door he clattered the keys against the iron bars, "Get up Daniel."

Jackson rolled over and looked up to the deputy, "You're the one that brought me here. What do you want?" he said as he stood and cautiously looked at the deputy.

"I want you to get yer self together, cause I'm taking you somewhere..." Festus almost sneered.

Jackson looked over to the sheriff, "You aren't taking me out for a lynching, are ya?" his eyes were full of fear.

Festus smiled and then looked back over his shoulder before he returned his gaze to Daniel Jackson, "Worse than that, son. I'm taking you to face your wife and son."


	14. Chapter 14

Festus stretched and then yawned before he opened his eyes to the new morning. His first thought was on Daniel and how his evening went as he was reunited with his family. The deputy cringed at the thought of what Emma might have said to the farmer. As he pulled himself to his feet, he realized that he had done what he could and would let nature take its course with the family. He was still saddened at the thought of Emma and Clay having to endure the long cold winter without Daniel and thinking he was dead somewhere.

Festus ticked his head as he picked up his tattered hat from the night stand - it was a rare treat that he got to stay at a hotel. And now for breakfast before he saddled Ruth for the long ride home - which he was looking forward to.

Festus walked to the door of the hotel and looked around the room. For some reason he figured that it would be his last chance to be a "dandy" for sometime to come. Even though he still had some of his bounty money from the killer cat, he knew that his ways and money would soon part. To that he chuckled to himself and then thought of Doc and how often he ribbed the old physician about stuffing his mattress with all his money. Truth-be-known, Doc had some money set a side, but not the wealth everyone perceived him to have - doctoring in a western cow town like Dodge was hard long work and only rewarding in some weird way.

Festus strolled down the hall and then down the stairs where he met the hotel manager, "Good morning, deputy. I trust you slept well..."

Festus smiled, "I slept like a baby!" he said as he set some coins on the counter top, "Is that enough?"

The hotel manager smiled, "Oh, yes, it is. Just fine. Will we see you again?" he said as he spun the guest book around for Festus to mark his name.

"Ya jist never know. Bein' a deputy and all, I go from here to thar, pretty much where Matthew asks me to go!" Festus smiled with his eyebrows almost up to his hat sweatband, "I'm jist doing my job, don'tcha see?!"

"Well, deputy, you are welcome here anytime," the manager smiled.

Festus tipped his hat and left. Breakfast was still on his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat at his desk with his feet up while he read the morning newspaper. He sipped at his coffee and after the third sip he wondered when Festus would get back to Dodge - at least then he was guarantied a half decent coffee in the jail house.

Matt stood still reading the paper as he walked to the window, as he took another sip his blue eyes caught the article on the bottom of the front page, "Kill Cat of Hayes Caught," he assumed that was the mountain lion Doc had mentioned earlier in the week.

Matt's eyes scanned the article to see how and when the cat was caught. That's when Matt just about choked on his coffee, "Festus Haggen!?"

Matt cleared his throat and decided that he needed to share this article with Kitty and then Doc. The marshal pulled his tan Stetson off the peg next to the wooden door and placed it firmly on his head before he stepped out of the jail house. Matt was still trying to clear his throat as he walked to the Long Branch Saloon.

Kitty was at her usual table near the office door as she worked on her books from the night before. Matt stood at the swing doors and looked in and smiled. Without a word, Matt stepped through the doors and down across the floor, "I hope your coffee is better than mine," he sheepishly smiled at the redheaded saloon owner.

"Well, good morning Matt!" she smiled back, I can't believe your coffee can be that bad."

Matt nestled into a chair next to Kitty, "Well, maybe not, but the company is..."

Kitty chuckled and waved Sam over with a cup and the coffee pot. Her eyes then returned to Matt's, "You look like you've swallowed a canary..."

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Really?"

Kitty nodded with a mischievous smile, "um, hum.."

Matt chuckled, "Wait until Doc reads this," Matt playfully swatted the newspaper article he held in his hand.

Kitty looked at the paper with interest and then slipped it from Matt's big hand, "Let's just see." After a moment, Kitty looked up at Matt, "One hundred and fifty dollars? And whose this woman and child?!"

Matt shrugged and then noticed Doc at the door, "I want to see his face when he reads this. Don't say anything," Matt urged Kitty who could only shake her head, "You're as bad as they are..."

"Who are?" Matt asked quickly before Doc reached the table. Kitty smiled, "Doc and Festus, that's who."

"Humph," Matt muttered.

"Morning, Doc. Can I get you a coffee?" Kitty asked as the physician sat down at the table. "I'd say that is just what his doctor would order," Doc smiled as Kitty poured him a coffee.

"You look pretty tired, Doc. Did you have a long night?" Matt asked with concern.

"You might say that. I delivered twins at Tom and Darlene O'Brien's last night. Just got back about an hour or so..." Doc picked up his cup.

"Twins, eh?" Matt mused.

"Say, is that today's newspaper?" Doc looked over his mug of coffee.

"It sure is..." Kitty's eyes twinkled with mischief as she handed the newspaper to Doc. The doctor didn't see the look that Matt gave Kitty as they both now waited to see what Doc would do once he read the article.

A moment passed, "Ah! See, Matt I told you there was a killer cat up near Hayes!" Doc pointed at the article.

I never doubted it, Doc," Matt mused as he watched Doc continue drinking his coffee and reading the paper. It only took another second before Doc spewed out the mouth full of coffee and coughed, "You should have warned me! Festus got one hundred and fifty dollars reward!?" the doctor continued to sputter.

Kitty stood and pat Doc n the back, "we couldn't help ourselves, Doc. Sorry," she added sheepishly.

Doc ran the back of his hand across his mouth, "I bet you are..." he continued to sputter and Matt and Kitty could only laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus finished synching the saddle on Ruth and then gathered his reins off the post. As the hill man pulled the mule from the stall, he heard his name being called from out on the street, "Festus!?"

Festus stopped at the livery stable door and looked across the street to see Clay running toward him. The boy's parents followed several steps behind. "Now what in tarnation are you bellowing after me about, boy?" Festus asked, as Clay got closer. After a few huffs and puffs, Clay stopped and drew his breath, "Ma and Pa wanted to see you before you got away and headed back to Dodge," Clay answered with a weak smile.

"They wanted to see me? Fer what?" Festus looked up from the boy and over to the Jacksons as they approached. The deputy smiled, "Morning…" he tipped his hat to Emma and then looked to Daniel, "You managed to keep yerself out of the jail last night, I see." Festus held no liking for the farmer.

"Oh, Festus, please don't feel that way toward Daniel. We're working through our troubles and don't need to burden them on you, after you've been so helpful and kind to us." Emma smiled.

Festus could only make a face as he still felt that Emma could have done better than Daniel, but he could see that she cared for him and he cared for her, "Whatever you say, Mrs Jackson."

"Look, deputy, I know I have done a really bad thing, but I promised Emma and the boy I'd set things straight. I even said I'd get a job here in Hayes to get us back on our feet and to replay you," Daniel said with as much sincerity as he could to try to convince Festus otherwise.

Festus looked down at the reins in his weathered hands, "I don't expect you to take on a job to pay me off. What you need to do is get back to yer farm and start making a go of it and show yer boy how to be a good framer," Festus looked Daniel straight in the eye.

"I understand, but…" Daniel stopped short.

"But what?" Festus asked.

"We don't have an animal for the plough nor the buggy. Guess you might say we're kind of stranded for the time being," Emma interrupted.

Festus straightened his back and remembered that it was Ruth that got them to Hayes, "Wall foot, all ya needed to do was ta say something! I'da got you an anjimule to do the job!" Festus smiled.

"But we already owe you so much!" Emma looked from Daniel and then to Festus, "We're never going to be able to pay you back!" she almost cried and Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "There, there, Emma," his voice was soothing and one she hadn't heard in many months.

Festus took a step forward, "Mrs Emma, yer one of the nicest folks I've ever met. And I believe that your son here, under your care will make you plum proud one day," Festus reached the awkward part of what he was trying to say, "and I know that Daniel, here, has some patchin' up to do for both of you, but I don't want you to think fer a tiny instant that I am looking fer you to pay me back! Why that reward money fer that killer cat was jist something that was meant fer me to spread around," Festus stated and was about to continue when Emma stopped him.

"Festus, if it wasn't for Clay stealing your mule, we'd never would have met and all this money would be your's..." Emma said.

"Mrs Emma. I'm surprised at you! Don't you believe in fate?!"

Daniel watched Festus and then his eyes shifted to Emma, "Fate? She said.

"Yes, um! That's when you might be mindin' yer own business when something lands right smack down in front of you. It could be good or it could be bad, but the thing is you have on choice..."

"Oh?" Emma question.

Festus nodded, "And that killer cat was fate! Who knew that there was one hundred and fifty dollars reward for it?" Festus widened his arms in a motion, "Why I sure didn't, but it happened."

"It sure did," Clay piped up.

Festus smiled at Clay, "and because it was fate, I never knew there was a reward..."

"So?" Daniel asked while still hugging Emma.

"Wall, because I didn't know thar was a reward, I never planned on having any money like that, dontcha see?"

Daniel slowly shook his head no, "Not quite..."

"If you don't plan on having any money like that, then you can spend it like you like to...shesh, I figured everyone figured like that..." Festus felt slightly insulted.

Emma smiled, "I know exactly what you mean, Festus," she said as she layed her hand on one of his, "I'll remember everything you've done for us and one day you'll see us in Dodge," she winked.

Festus smiled, "I plum hope so."

Clay tugged on Festus' vest, "What kind of "anjimule" should we get?"

Festus looked down to the boy, "You know, you're gonna be a fine farmer after all! Now if you get your Pa's attention, and the two of you follow me to the corral, I believe I saw one in there that would do you jist fine..."

Clay grabbed at his father's hand, "Come on Pa. Festus is gonna buy us an "anjimule."

"A what?" Daniel asked his son.

"An "anjimule"...you know, hill man talk for an animal!" Clay smiled as he heard Festus break out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Claude Baxter leaned on the bar as he angrily drank down the remainder of his shot of whiskey. He then made sure everyone knew he was finished his drink as the glass banged heavily to the wooden bar top. The bar tender moved over and held the bottle up, offering Claude another drink. Baxter slipped his glass under the bottle and watched the bar tender refill it, "This is your last on for now, Claude," the bar tender said before he moved down the bar to other clientele. Baxter mumbled something under his breath before he swiftly lifted the glass and chugged back its contents.

With a methodical swipe of his hand across his lips, Baxter again set the glass down hard and then stood from the bar and wobbled a little as he made his way to the swing doors of the Hayes City Saloon. The grizzled farmer pushed through the doors and then stuffed his hands deep down into his pockets as he walked toward the large tree that grew in the center square.

His dark brown eyes gazed up to the dead mountain lion that still hung as a reminder from the tree. Baxter's eyes then drifted down the street where he saw Festus with the Jacksons. His jaw clenched tight as his eyes then wandered back to the dead animal. "That reward money was supposed to be mine, until that fur-faced deputy had to kill you. I had big plans for that money…" his husky voice was filled with anger.

Claude turned and continued to watch Festus as he said his farewell to the Jackson family. "I'll get me that money after all…" Baxter smiled, wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus placed his right hand over Clay's shoulder, "Now, boy. I want you to do what yer Ma and Pa ask and I want you to help out and make yer farm grow," he winked at the young lad. "Yes, Sir," Clay smiled.

"Well, Mrs Emma. Daniel. It's time I got back to Dodge or Matthew will be starting to wonder where I got to!" Festus smiled.

Daniel stepped forward and extended his hand, "Festus, I can't begin to thank you enough for what you have gone for my family and me," the farmer looked down to his open hand and waited a second for the deputy to take a hold of it. Festus finally did just that, "I hope you learned a powerful lesson, Daniel," he shook the farmer's hand and watched the farmer nod, "I sure did," he said as his eyes met with his wife's again.

"Then I'll be seeing you in Dodge someday!?" the deputy smiled as he climbed up onto his saddle.

"We hope so Festus!" the small family all waved as Festus rode slowly down the street and out of sight.

Emma stopped waving and then turned to her family, "Now let's get to the general store and get us some supplies and then we can go home. I managed to keep a few dollars from the money Festus gave us for a room. Should be enough for some seed," she smiled as they all walked to the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus thought about stopping at the pond just about three miles out of Dodge, should he make the ride. He knew that the fishing there was good, and so far his so-called vacation was nothing short of a disaster. He smiled to himself at the prospects of Doc getting all worked up about his leisurely trip back and how much fishing he must have done - he then laughed out loud to himself and shook his head. Then he laughed again as he could just see the doctor's face when he learns of the reward money.

The thoughts and the ride on Ruth were almost hypnotic and Festus relaxed. Still thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days, his favourite was meeting Mrs. Emma and Clay - even if the little scamp stole ol' Ruth from him. He then wondered how they were going to make out as a family now that Daniel was back - if anything, Emma would keep the family on track, Festus figured.

Festus and Ruth rounded a bend in the road and the deputy quickly pull Ruth to a stop," Why are you pointing that thang at me?" he asked the old man standing defiantly in front of him with a rifle.

"You've got something of mine and I intend to get it back?" the man said.

Festus leaned forward over the saddle horn and moved his hand closer to his six gun, "And what might that be?" he asked.

"You touch that gun or move one more inch, and you'll never know," the man squinted at Festus. Festus slowly moved his hand so that the man could see it, "Now that is it that I have of your's?"

"Yer the one that kill the mountain lion, aren'tcha?"

"Yeah, I guess you might say that, but you might also notice I don't have that mangy animal with me..." Festus stated.

The man laughed, "You're more a fool than you look!" he said as he stepped closer. Festus knew that a man holding a gun and moving at the same time had fewer chances of hitting what they were aiming at so he grabbed for his gun.

A single shot was fired and Festus fell backward off Ruth with a thud. Claude swiftly moved forward and fished through Festus' pockets for the reward money. After a few frantic second all he held in his hands was just a little less than forty dollars. He grabbed Festus by the vest and tried to wake him, "Where's the rest of my money! You stole my reward and I want my money!"

Festus didn't respond so Baxter dropped him back to the ground and that's when he looked down at the deputy's long black leather boots, "Ha! Thought you fooled me, didn't you?" he said maniacally as he pulled each boot off and shook it looking for the rest of the money.

Baxter stood and picked up his gun, "I'll find the rest, you can count on that..." he said before he slowly backed away and dashed through the brush to his horse.

Festus lay motionless and Ruth stood over him and nudge him to get up. Ruth's ears drooped and the mule looked around as if it was willing help to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitty and Matt sat at the round table at the back of the saloon, near the Long Branch office door. They were enjoying a cool beer in the warm, late summer afternoon, "The worse thing about telegraph offices, is having to rely on someone else to send your message and then the wait to get an answer," Matt mused over his beer.

"Oh?" Kitty's eyebrows lifted, "anything important?"

"No, not really. I'm just waiting to hear where that fella I sent with Festus managed to sort out his situation," Matt sipped on his beer.

"Ha. You just want to know if Festus is on his way back home. Doc's been bothering you about that, hasn't he?" Kitty smiled.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe just a little bit..." Matt sipped again from his mug. Kitty's eyes were filled with mischief - the kind that sparkled when she knew she had Matt. Matt just made a face, "how did we get onto this topic anyway?"

"You were complaining about the telegraph office," Kitty said.

"Oh, right. Well, I just bet that sometime in the future someone will invent a thing that will let people talk to one another without the telegraph operator," Matt said as if the idea had been in his head for some time.

Kitty was about to respond when the familiar voice of the town doctor spoke from behind, "That would be quite the invention. Pshaw!"

Kitty and Matt smiled, "Hiya Doc. Care to join us?" Kitty shifted aside slightly and offered the chair next to her.

"Sure, but only if you're buying. Business is slow these days," Doc said as he settled into a chair and looked at Matt, "What's this about this invention of your's?"

Matt shrugged, "I haven't invented anything. I was just saying to Kitty that I just bet that someday someone will invent something where people could talk to each other from great distances without a telegram..."

Doc ticked his head, "Sounds down right ridiculous. Who'd want to do that?"

Kitty looked over to Doc, "Well, maybe I would! Suppose I needed some supplies from Boston. I could just say something into this invention and someone could confirm it right away, instead of me waiting."

"What's the matter with waiting?" We've done just fine until now," Doc chuckled. "Furthermore, how did this all come up anyway? I just came in here to have a cool beer with my friends and we end up philosophizing about...well I just don't know!" Doc screwed his finger into his ear as Sam delivered his beer. "Thanks Sam," Doc said as he pulled the frothy mug to his lips.

"Business must be slow. Should we wrangle up someone with a broken leg for you?" Kitty look out of the corners of her blue eyes.

"Every funny," Doc said as he swiped his right hand over his greying moustache while his crystal blue eyes held back his amusement.

"Doc, why don't you ride out and meet Festus at the fishing hole. You know you want to." Kitty smiled and looked at Matt for confirmation. Matt's shrug was as good as a yes.

Doc pursed his lips in thought, "You know I just might do that," he playfully swatted the green felt-covered table with his left palm, "If Festus can have some time off, well, so can I!" Doc's spirits seem to lift immediately at the thought of spending time fishing. Matt and Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay sat quietly at the back of the old buggy while his mother and father sat in the front seat. He tried to understand what his father had told him about going hunting and then getting lost, but he was still hurt having suffered all winter thinking he'd never see his Pa again. Clay sighed and then swung his legs up and turned to lean through the space between his parents, "When are we going to get home? I'm hungry."

Emma smiled, "We'll be home in about an hour and then I'll cook that ham I got at the general store. It'll give us some good meals afterwards, too."

Clay dropped his chin onto his balled fists, "Sure wish we were home now..."

Emma ran her hand over Clay's head, "You be patient, we can only go so fast in this buggy."

"Yes, ma..." Clay responded and was just about to turn around and sit again when his eyes saw the large mule standing in the middle if the road. "Ma! That looks like Festus' mule, Ruth!" he pointed straight ahead.

Emma drew a breath, "You're right Clay," she gently took Daniel's forearm, "Daniel, you best check to see what is going on," her voice quivered as Daniel stopped the buggy and set the break.

The farmer slowly stepped down from the buggy and pulled his rifle out from under the seat. Both Emma and Clay looked at each other and fear filled their eyes. They then returned their gaze to Daniel who slowly approached Ruth.

"Hey, now, easy..." Daniel spoke softly as he walked even closer. That is when he spotted Festus laying part way on the road. Daniel's heart jumped and he looked back to Emma, "Emma! You better come quickly! It's Festus, all right and he's been hurt bad."

As Daniel knelt down to examine the deputy, he noticed the blood on his shoulder and chest of this shirt. Emma rushed up from behind and as she saw the hill man, she gasped, "Oh, no!" her hands covered her mouth, "How did this happen?"

Daniel stood and looked around on the road and spotted the foot prints that Claude Baxter had left, "Looks like someone ambushed him..."

"We have to get him help! We just can't leave him on the road..." Emma sputtered.

"I know that!" Daniel was not about to leave the law man behind, "We'll get him into the buggy and take him to our place. You'll have to do your best for him, Emma."

Emma nodded and waved Clay to come over, "You gather Festus's boots and hat. While your Pa and I get him into the buggy."

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Clay looked down at Festus.

"It is son." Daniel said as he was about to hoist Festus to his feet and take him to the back of the old buggy.

Clay gathered the leather boots and the tattered tan hat and as he walked back to the buggy spotted Festus' six gun, "Pa! Look. It's his gun!"

After Daniel and Emma got Festus loaded into the back, Daniel walked to his son and picked up the gun, "Looks like he tried to use it," the farmer said as he looked around then placed his hand on Clay's shoulder, "Tie the mule to the buggy. We have to hurry now."


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel pulled the buggy up to the front of the house and quickly kicked on the break before he jumped down and walked to the back to carry Festus into the little farm house. Emma was close behind followed by Clay who remained clutching the deputy's boots and hat - his father took the gun.

Emma opened the front door and Daniel gently placed Festus on the daybed next to the window and then stood back, "He's hurt really badly, Emma," he looked to his wife with panic in his eyes. Emma knelt down and nervously pulled back Festus' vest and exposed the hole that the bullet made. She made a grim face, "We have to get him to a doctor," she looked up at Daniel.

"I gathered that. But it's too late in the day for that. We'll just have to do what we can for him tonight," Daniel said as he stuffed a few twigs into the stove and lit them. "Clay, could you go and unhitch the horse and take the saddle off the mule," Daniel asked his son.

"Sure thing, Pa. I'll put them in the lean-to for the night," Clay said as he set the boots and hat down next to the daybed and left the room.

Emma stood and walked to the cedar trunk and slowly opened it to removed a white sheet as her mind raced around trying to figure out how best to help Festus, "I'll need plenty of hot water," she said as she ripped strips from the sheet, "and the two parcels of food need to be brought in from the buggy or some animal will get it." Daniel nodded and went for water and more wood and the food.

Emma turned back to the unconscious hill man and sighed. She wondered who could have done such a miserable thing to such a kind person. Emma knelt down next to Festus again and gently ripped the hole in his shirt wider so that she could see the wound and clean it better - the whole time she winced.

Daniel re-entered the house and set the logs down in the wood bin and then stoked the fire. He then set out to boil water. Once he was finished, he stood next to Emma, "I'll go into Dodge at first light. They have a good doctor there," he placed his hand on Emma's shoulder in reassurance.

"I just hope he makes it until then. He's so weak and has lost so much blood..." Emma looked up to her husband. "I've never seen a gun wound before..." her eyes filled with tears. Daniel leaned forward and scooped Emma up into his arms, "We'll do our best for him," he hugged Emma tightly and warmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel helped Emma to removed Festus' vest and bandana and the decided that trying to remove his shirt and undershirt would be too risky. The lawman's body was limp with lifelessness and every move that looked like it might hurt him, both Emma and Daniel gasped and winced as they worked to help him. Clay watched with interest from the kitchen table - he too made faces as they worked on trying to patch Festus up.

The time went quickly and before Daniel and Emma knew it, the twilight dwindled into darkness. Emma cleaned the gunshot wound as best as she could by the little light that oil lamp that Daniel held cast for her. Carefully she placed a wad of clean cloth over the wound and then gently wrapped a strip of cloth over Festus' shoulder. Once finished her shoulders sagged, "That's all I can do for him right now," she said as she stood and pulled a blanket up under the deputy's chin.

Daniel swallowed hard as he stood and looked at the little mantle clock which read eleven twenty two. The farmer drew a deep breath and looked at Clay who was now asleep in his folded arms at the table. A slight smile curled the farmer's lips - it had been a long time since he had been home and a long time since he tucked his son into bed. Carefully as not to wake the boy, Daniel scooped Clay into his arms and carried him to his bed in the back room. Emma watched with a slight smile on her face - it was good to have Daniel home again.

Once Daniel finished tucking Clay into his bed, the farmer quietly left the room and pulled the door closed. Daniel quietly walked across the wooden floor and sat next to Emma who was now at the kitchen table. She looked exhausted and she was. Daniel placed his big hand on Emma's little hand, "I've missed you," he said tenderly while he looked at her beautiful face.

Emma looked up into his eyes. She was still angry for what he had done to Clay and herself, but now was not the time to speak of it - if ever she did speak of it again. She smiled, "I missed you too," she said placing her other hand over his hand and then squeezing tightly. She could tell he was truly sorry for what he had put them through and maybe his time in the jail taught him a powerful lesson.

But even that was not something to talk about - not with Festus laying on the daybed fighting for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc rubbed his hands in glee. He had his plan all worked out - where he'd travel the road to Hayes and find the deputy lounging by a pond, soaking in the morning sun and fishing. Doc chuckled to himself as he could see in his mind's eye the look on the deputy's face, "Take several days of fishing without me, will you?" he mused to himself as he pulled the office door behind him.

Hank stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to Doc, "It's a little early for doctoring, ain't it?" the livery stable owner looked into the early dawn sky.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache before he took the stairs, "Mind your own business, Hank! I asked fer my buggy and that's all I want from you right now..." Doc ambled down the stairs with his fishing pole in one hand and his medical bag in the other.

"Oh, I get it now...you're going fishing later!" Hank smiled.

Doc just shot a look in his direction which wiped the smile off Hank's face. With a disgruntled shrug, Hank handed the reins over to Doc after the physician secured his long fishing pole. Doc looked at Hank, "And incase you're wondering, Matt knows where I'm going..." Doc winked and then flicked the reins, and Popcorn bounced forward.

Doc estimated that an hour had passed as he watched the song bird hop from tree to tree. The Dodge doctor figured that Festus was at the big pond just around the bend. He flicked his reins and as the buggy drove near, Doc didn't see hide nor hair of the hill man, "So you are at the other fishin' hole," Doc said to himself and flicked the reins again.

Again Doc drove his buggy along the road in search of Festus and his fishing hole. As he passed the Jackson's farm the movement of the farmer caught his eye at first - then the mule in the lean-to, "Why that freeholder!" Doc pulled on his reins and turn his buggy into the yard.

Doc pulled his buggy to a stop and pushed the break. Slowly he got down and walked to the door that he saw the man enter. Doc stood and thought for a second about what he was going to say before he knocked. With a drawn breath Doc rapped the door.

Emma was quick to her feet and opened the door, "Hello."

Doc removed his hat, "Hello, my name is Doc Adams and I just happened to notice a mule in your yard, and I just would like to talk to the owner, if I may..."

Emma looked back into the house at Daniel, "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"I did.." Doc answered.

"Oh, thank heavens! You have to help this man!" Daniel and Emma guided the bewildered doctor into the room. Doc wasn't sure what was happening and when he looked down at the man he was to help. His heart skipped a beat, "Festus?" Doc rushed forward and gazed down at his friend, "Oh, dear, no..." was all he could muster.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc quickly peeled off his jacket and pulled his black felt hat off and dropped them onto the chair next to the daybed. He then pulled his metal glasses' case from his vest pocket and nervously placed the gold rimed glasses on his face. Doc gently took Festus' limp hand into his and then checked for a pulse - it was there, just.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "What happened to him?" he said as he stood and faced Daniel and Emma.

"We don't know. We found him up the road a stretch and it looks like he was ambushed," Daniel stated.

"Yeah...they even took his boots off!" Clay chimed in.

Doc looked down at the deputy's boots and back to Clay, "His boots?"

Clay nodded then pointed to the hill man's boots. Daniel stepped forward, "looks like he tried to pull his gun too, as the boy found it on the road," the farmer held the pistol out to the doctor in his hands.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache and looked back to Festus. This time he pulled the blanket back to look at his shoulder. Doc ticked his head as he knew the wound was bad, but what caught the doctor's eyes next was the law man's trouser pockets - they were pulled inside-out. Doc then looked at Festus' vest which was draped over the side if the bed. Both of the pockets were inverted, as well. "You say you found him on the road like this?"

Daniel, Emma and Clay nodded yes.

Doc did a quick check to see if there was any money or other things of value Festus might have been carrying. There was nothing. The physician turned to the family, "I thought I read in the newspaper that he got some reward for killing that mountain lion."

"He did! One hundred and fifty dollars. I've never seen so much money at one time!" Clay smiled.

"Well, then where's his money?" Doc asked while he tried to examine the deputy's wound.

Emma stepped forward, "Well, doctor, Festus paid to get Daniel out of jail and he bought us a horse. I'm guessing he should have at least fifty dollars left..."

"He hasn't got one cent..." Doc looked up to Emma and then to Daniel. "You better go into Dodge and ask for the marshal. Have him bring a wagon out here," Doc ordered. "And tell him I need to get Festus back to my office quickly and I can't take him in my buggy."

"Sure thing, but Festus said my horse isn't one for a saddle..." Daniel stated.

Doc brushed his moustache again with angst, "Well, then take his mule..."

Daniel nodded and quickly left as he sensed the urgency in the doctor's voice, "Yes, sir," the farmer quickly grabbed his hat and headed for the door. His eyes looked to Emma and there was something there, "I'll be back, I promise," he said with a smile before he pulled the door opened and left the little farm house.

Doc's attentive eye watched as the farmer left. He noted little Clay and decided to get the youngster to help, "What's your name?"

"Clay," he answered while looking at Festus who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Clay, I need you to be strong for your mom, and I need your help..." Doc looked at the boy.

"Really?" Clay looked up to Doc, "What can I do for you doctor?"

Doc smiled, "Well first off, you can call me Doc, like everyone else and secondly, I need my medical bag from my buggy. Can you go get it?"

Clay nodded, "I sure can Doc!" He turned to the door then stopped, "But what does it look like?"

"You'll know when you see it. It's a black leather case about so big," Doc indicated with his hands as he watched Clay nod and dash out of the house. Doc's eyes then lifted to Emma, "Festus isn't in good shape, but I have to thank you for what you've done for him..."

Emma stepped forward, "He's gonna make it isn't he?" her voice held the fear of the unknown.

"I'm going to do my best, but the rest will be up to him..." Doc said as he sat down on the daybed next to his friend and carefully removed the cloth that Emma wrapped the deputy's shoulder with. The whole time he shook his head - partly out of concern for Festus but also out of guilt for thinking the deputy was just laying around near a fishing hole enjoying the time off. "Sorry ol' boy, I just..." he said quietly to his hill man friend, "I was jealous of you fishing, and yet you weren't." Doc closed his eyes tightly to fight back the tears that stung his crystal blue eyes. He wondered what Matt and Kitty would say when they found out about what happened, "Festus...I need you to get better..." Doc whispered, however, his words fell on ears that couldn't hear.


	20. Chapter 20

Clay entered the farm house and saw his mother at the cookstove with more strips of white sheeting. His eyes cast over to Doc who was studying the deputy's wound in greater detail, "Here's your doctoring bag, Doc."

Doc looked up to the young lad over his gold rimmed glasses, "Thank you, son," he smiled as he took the bag.

"It sure is heavy. You must keep a lot in it," Clay said as he watched Doc open the medical bag.

"Well, I just never know what I might have to do, so I try to keep something for everything on here," Doc pulled his stethoscope out and looped it around his neck before he stuck the ear pieces into his ears. Carefully he set the diaphragm on Festus' chest and listen. Doc frowned and listened harder. With a sigh and tick of his head, he pulled the instrument from around his neck and placed it next to his medical bag.

"What did you hear?" Clay questioned, as he knelt with his hands on his knees next to Doc.

Doc had to chuckle, "A heart beat, just like I hoped there wound be," Doc smiled.

"Phew," Clay said with a slightly exaggerated swipe of his arm across his forehead, "Does that mean Festus is going to be all right?"

Doc shook his head, "I don't have the answer for that, right now. Festus is hurt very badly."

Clay looked closely at Doc, "Your eyes are wet. Were you crying?"

Doc smiled, "Just a little," he said as he blinked some tears away.

"I didn't think that a man could cry," Clay stated somewhat mater-of-factly. "You must be good friends with Festus, huh?"

Doc nodded as he searched through his bag for a bottle of rubbing alcohol, "When someone you like gets hurt, it's okay to cry. Even if you're a man," he turned to work on Festus' shoulder and another tinge of emotion stung his eyes.

Clay made a face as he caught the look on his mother's face who was motioning for him to leave Doc alone. Clay's shoulders sagged and he straightened himself, "I'll be sitting over there..." he said to Doc.

Emma stepped over to Doc, "Sorry he's been pestering you," she smiled and handed Doc a wad of clean cloth strips. Doc stood and took the material, "Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. Your son isn't a bother at all. Why, if I didn't know, I'd say he might just be interested in taking up medicine..."

Emma looked over to Clay who remained watching the doctor, "We've always taught him to dream," she smiled at her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel pushed Ruth hard and the mule seemed to know why. The Jackson's farm was a little more than twenty miles out of Dodge and although Ruth was not much into full galloping his fast canter they seemed to making fairly decent time. The mule always seemed awkward when it came to running.

During the ride to Dodge, Daniel wondered what the marshal was going to say when he showed up in Dodge again. Surely by now he knew that Daniel was released from jail - but then how was he was going to have to explain the mule. Daniel's stomach churned out of nervousness and unknowing about what was happening back at the farm. He sighed and decided what would be would be after all they were a mere moments from the outskirts of town.

Ruth sensed his home and seemed to pick up just a bit more speed which surprised Daniel as he clutched the reins and the saddled horn to stay on the mule as Ruth almost burst into a full gallop before coming to a charging halt in front of the jail house. Daniel nearly fell out of the saddled just as Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk. Both men starred at each other.

Matt finally stepped forward, "That's Festus' mule, Ruth, isn't it?" He eyed the farmer whom he recognized as his most recent jail house resident.

Daniel looked down at the animal, "Er, I guess, if that's whet Festus calls him..." there was an awkward pause in the conversation. "Yeah," Matt nodded, "that's what he calls him all right. Never really could figure out why..." Matt made a strange face before he looked back up to Daniel. "Where's Festus?"

Daniel stepped down from Ruth who was breathing heavily, "He's with the doctor at my farm."

"What?" Matt stepped closer, "Why?"

"My wife and son and I were coming home late yesterday and found him shot in the middle of the road! It's a good thing the doctor came by this morning..." Daniel said as he tried to calm Ruth down by stroking his mussel, "Doc asked me to come after you and for you to bring a wagon out to the farm because Festus is hurt really badly. I think he was ambushed, myself."

"How badly is he hurt?" Matt asked.

"He was shot in the shoulder when we found him, but he's lost a lot of blood. Doc Adams looked shocked when he saw him this morning." Daniel looked down at his hands, "Emma and I did what we could for him last night, marshal. We're no doctors."

Matt swallowed hard and nodded, "Take Ruth over to the stable and have Hank put him up. Also have Hank get a wagon and a team ready with some straw and blankets in the back. I'll be back in a few minutes to get my own horse." Matt ordered before he turned toward the Long Branch. He had to tell Kitty what had happened. And he knew that if Doc was bringing Festus back to town, she'd know what to do to prepare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished replacing the impromptu bandage that Emma and Daniel made - he was quite pleased that it actually stopped more blood loss. His next concern was to find the bullet. During his examination, he didn't find an exit wound which ment that the bullet was still inside the deputy somewhere. It made no sense to Doc to start probing for it until he got his friend back to his office where he had more instruments and help for such a risky manoeuver.

Doc pulled the sheet up under Festus' chin and then sat back and looked at the man that lay on the verge of death. Doc could still feel the pang of guilt that hung over him and he was uncertain how to shake it.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc dabbed the damp cloth across Festus' dry lips and returned the cloth to the cold basin of water. The Dodge City doctor had only known a few times that either of his law men friends were in such a bad way and the sorrow and feeling of helplessness tugged at his heart each time. However, this time his own guilt nagged at his soul for having thought that Festus was taking his time getting back to Dodge and was spending idle hours fishing. Doc twisted his lips in thought - maybe, all along he's been too hard on Festus with everything. He just hoped that there would a day soon that he'd be able to say something to the hill man.

Doc pulled the cloth from the basin and wrung it slightly before he folded it and placed over Festus' forehead - he was now feverish. Doc sighed and then pulled his glasses from his face and folded the arms to place them in the metal case Doc kept in his left breast pocket of his vest.

The doctor stood and looked around the room before his saddened eyes gazed back down at the unconscious man on the day bed. There was nothing more he could do for Festus at this time. Doc desperately needed to get him back to the office so he could find the projectile and stop the bleeding. He now hoped that Daniel made it to Dodge and was able to locate Matt to tell him what had happened. He knew Daniel was in an awkward position with the marshal - having been sent to the Hayes jail just a few days before.

Doc slowly walked to the door of the little farm house to pull it open - the brightness of the sun stung his eyes. Once he stepped outside, he raked his right hand through his wavy curly greying hair. Doc slowly stepped down from the veranda and ambled to the wooden bench that sat under a large willow tree. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he waited for Matt to arrive with a wagon. Doc sat and draped his forearms over his knees allowing his hands to hang loosely between them. Doc's shoulders sagged as he bowed his head in thought and sadness - mentally he went through the steps he'd have to take once he got Festus home. He ticked his head knowing that it was going to be tricky.

Emma stood in the doorway and watched the doctor. She wished that there was something she could do for him and for Festus. Emma turned and walked to the table and picked up the large white ceramic pitcher and poured a glass of lemonade, "Clay, why don't you take this out to Doc?"

Clay slid off the wooden chair and took the glass from his mother, "He sure looks sad, don't he?" Clay said as he turned and carefully walk to the door trying not to spill the contents of the glass, Emma smiled gently as she watched him leave the house she thought for a child his age he was very perceptive - maybe Doc is right and Clay just make a fine doctor one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had Daniel drive the wagon ahead of him and the two men travelled as quickly as their horses would gallop and canter. The horse that was pulling the wagon almost slowed to a trot, "How much farther?" Matt inquired as he too slowed Buck down.

"Another coupled of miles. I can't make this horse go any faster," Daniel stated.

Matt nodded, "I know..." he pursed his lips in frustration, "Tell me again where you found Festus," he looked over to the farmer.

"Emma, Clay - he's our boy - and I were coming home from Hayes. We got a pretty good start and just as we rounded the bend just north of our place, there he was. Can't begin to tell you how long he might have been there 'cause he left town before we did."

"Was there anyone in Hayes that might have said something to Festus?" Matt continued to ask questions hoping to put some pieces of the puzzle together.

"No sir," Daniel shook his head, "There were a lot of happy farmers and cattlemen when they saw the cat he killed. They hung it in the tree at the centre of town."

Matt adjusted himself in his saddle, "Did many people know he got one hundred and fifty dollars reward?"

Daniel shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so..." he twisted his mouth trying to figure out how he was ever going to replay Festus for his help.

Matt noted the look on the farmer's face, "How much money did he spend in town?" Matt's eyes remained on Daniel.

"I expect most of it..." Daniel looked up to Matt, "and most of that was on us..."

Matt's eyebrows rose upward, "How do you mean?"

"He paid for my gettin' out of jail and then he bought us a horse for the plough - Clay stole Festus' mule..."

"What?!" Matt further questioned.

"That's how he met my Emma..." Daniel flicked his reins and the horse trotted a little faster, "The farm is just around this bend."

Matt was still trying to fit the story together and he was beginning to wonder if he should ever let Festus out of his sight again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc looked down at the glass of lemonade, he'd drank about half. Clay sat quietly next to him but then he broke the silence, "You're thinking about how to help Festus, aren't you?"

Doc looked over his shoulder to the young boy, "Partly. And I'm hoping your Pa shows up really soon with the wagon and the Marshal."

"The Marshal!? What for? My Pa ain't in trouble again, is he?" Clay's eyes were wide.

Doc smiled and placed his reassuring hand on the boy's knee, "No, nothing like that. The Marshal will be trying to find out who shot Festus," he winked.

"Oh..." Clay relaxed, "I hope he does too. Sneaking up on someone and shooting them is really rotten..." Clay crossed his arms.

Doc was about to comment when he and Clay heard the sound of a wagon quickly approaching the farm. Doc was swift to his feet as he turned to watch Daniel with the wagon and Matt riding Buck right behind. The tall marshal had a way of swinging down from his saddle in a very fluid motion, "Doc?" Matt's voice held deep concern.

"Matt, I'm glad you got here when you did. Festus is in pretty bad shape and we have to get him back to my office," Doc said as he started to the house and then spotted Clay, "This is Clay Jackson, Matt. My newest helper," Doc smiled at the boy who gazed up, and up to Matt.

"Wow..." Clay swallowed, "A real live Marshal!"

Matt smiled at the youngster and then followed Doc to the farm house.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma was sitting with Festus when Doc and Matt entered the house, "He stirred just for a moment," Emma continued to dab the damp cloth across Festus' forehead. Doc moved forward, "Emma, this is Marshal Dillon from Dodge," he motioned to Matt who stood just slightly behind him. Matt tipped his hat.

"Can I get you something to drink? You've had quite the ride from Dodge I suspect," Emma said as she stood.

Matt shook his head no, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm just fine. I have to think you for looking after Festus too," Matt smiled.

Emma looked down at the deputy, "It's the least we could do. I sure hope he gets better," Emma swallowed, "he's one of the most decent people we know."

Matt tried to smile, "Doc will do what he can, but first we have to get Festus back to Dodge."

Emma nodded, "I'll help where I can."

Matt moved to Doc and looked over his shoulder, "How is he, Doc?" the marshal's voice was low and tender.

Doc ticked his head, "If he wasn't a Haggen, I sware he'd be dead by now..." Doc's eyes lifted to Matt's. Matt almost chuckled at the comment instead he placed his big hand on Doc's shoulder, "Let's get him back to your office."

Daniel and Clay quickly stepped through the farm house door, "We've switched the horses around for fresh legs. I'll pick up our horse later on," the farmer said while holding his brown felt hat in his hands.

Matt nodded, "Good thinking. Once we get Festus into the wagon, I'm heading over to Hayes to see if I can find out just who ambushed him and why," the marshal stated.

Within seconds, the inside of the farm house was a buzz of activity as they prepared to get the hill man back to Dodge. Emma started to gather a few items when Daniel looked at her. Emma's look back said enough but she was going to be vocal about it too, "You're not leaving us behind this time, Daniel." The words bit at the farmer who slowly nodded and left the room. Matt and Doc exchanged glances before they continued to get Festus ready to move out to the wagon.

Like clockwork, Matt, Daniel and Doc hoisted Festus and gently moved him to the buckboard and lowered him into the blankets that covered the hay. Emma stepped up beside the deputy with her parasol - the least she could do was to keep the hot sun off him. Daniel and Clay climbed aboard the wagon and prepared to leave for Dodge.

Matt stood next to Doc's buggy as the doctor climbed aboard, "Take care of him, Doc."

Doc merely nodded. This throat was a knot of emotion and his eyes couldn't hide it from Matt. With a quick flick of the reins, Popcorn lurched forward and Doc lead the way back to Dodge.

Matt stood and watched for a moment then he sighed after the small convoy rounded the bend. He wondered why, after all these years of seeing his friends hurt, Doc just didn't retire. But then he thought of himself and how many times he'd been kicked around and yet he kept coming back. Truly their jobs were a love hate relationship that neither could do without. Matt pursed his lips in thought about that before he climbed up onto his saddle and nudged Buck forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty stood at the far end of the bar discussing potential purchases of some new liquor with Sam when they both stopped to listen to the commotion on the street. The bar keep was quick to move to the swing doors and look out, "Miss Kitty! It's Doc with Festus," his velvet baritone voice held concern for the deputy.

Kitty rushed to the doors and peered over before sliding past Sam and out onto the boardwalk. There she watched as Doc gathered a few town's men to help Daniel carry Festus up the stairs. "Be careful with him now," Doc's voice was calm and yet urgent, "That's it. A few more steps."

Kitty quickly crossed the alley and started up the stair case herself. She could hear Doc ordering the men to set Festus down onto the examination table, "Easy does it. That's it. Careful..." The words were the same every time one of Doc's friends was hurt.

Kitty pushed her way through the small crowd as Doc sooted them out of his office so he could work on Festus, "Doc?" she said from the doorway, clasping her hands together in front of her. Sam soon appeared and stood behind his boss, also awaiting news.

Doc busied himself retrieving the small table and the equipment he needed. Finally as hr reached the medical cabinet he turned to Kitty and Sam, "Could you boil some water, please?"

Kitty looked up to Sam and they both noted the angst that etched the doctor's face, "I'll bring up some wood," Sam said to Kitty as she opened the little door on the small pot belly stove just inside the doctor's office. Kitty kept watching Doc and his facial expressions were telling a story - one she didn't like. The doctor stood with his stethoscope in his ears and he moved the diaphragm over the deputy's chest. Doc shook his head as he pulled the instrument from his ears and neck. Doc sighed heavily.

Kitty had started the fire and placed a pot of water on the stove before she moved next to her old friend, "Doc?" She said as she looked down at Festus.

"Kitty, I need your help..." Doc's crystal blue eyes looked into Kitty's.

"Just tell me what to do, Doc." Kitty stood over his shoulder.

"Take this tray of instruments and wash them in that bottle over there," Doc pointed to another table as he unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He then peeled back the wad of cloth over the wound and then pulled a probe out of another basin of solution. With a deep breath and steady hands Doc eased the probe into the bullet hole. He could feel it move through the muscle and past cartilage, but he still couldn't find the projectile. He took another beep breath and worked the probe around - his mouth twisted as he was sure that he was causing some internal damage, yet he couldn't help it if he was to pull the lead bullet out of his friend.

Kitty watched on and her eyebrows knitted together in angst. She too was making faces and her eyes didn't leave Doc's.

After a few tense moments, Doc sighed, "There is it is..." He looked up to Kitty who had the bullet forceps all ready for the doctor. Doc quickly pushed the instrument into the hole and gently grasped the projectile. With a slight tug, he pulled it free. Doc studied it for a moment before he placed it into the basin, "Matt will want to see that..." Doc said to no one in particular. Kitty smiled, "Nice job, Doc."


	23. Chapter 23

It was much later in the day when Matt reached Hayes - during the whole trip he wondered how Doc was managing with Festus and whether Festus was going to survive. He had to admit, he'd never seen the deputy look that bad - nor had he seen the same sadness in Doc's eyes, at least not in a long, long time.

Matt nodded, and tipped his hat to a few of the folks he recognized from pervious trips he'd made to Hayes City, yet the person he really needed to see was Sheriff Miller.

Matt turned Buck up the street and noticed that the farmers and cattlemen still had the dead cat hanging from the tree. Matt pulled Buck to a stop and looked at the dead animal and made a grim face. After a heavy sigh, he looked around and noticed a burly man leaning against the post near the saloon who was watching him, "How long are you going to leave this hanging here?" Matt's question was brusque.

The man shrugged in annoyance from being bothered by the question and continued to smoke his cigar trying not to take much more notice of the man on the horse who was asking questions about the killer mountain cat. Matt's jaw tightened out of frustration, "Look. I'm the United States Marshal from Dodge and I want you to get some men and cut it down and bury it right away. If it's there any longer, it will be a health hazard."

The man fussed slightly while making gestures like he didn't care before he pushed himself from the post and re-entered the saloon to round up some volunteers. Matt shook his head in displeasure at the man's attitude. Matt then nudged Buck forward toward the sheriff's office at the end of the street. With the long ride and Festus' injury, he was in no mood for frivolity and the man at the saloon pretty much pushed him as far as he was willing to go for the day emotionally - he recognized that he was on edge and tried to calm himself before confronting Sheriff Miller.

Matt stopped Buck in front of the brick office and dismounted slowly. For some reason his old leg wound seemed to bother him - he attributed to a possible rainfall in the next twenty-four hours. Never-the-less, he shook it off and walked to the office door and opened it. Sheriff Miller was at this desk in the corner and looked up, "Well, Matt Dillon! I wasn't expecting you, was I?" the older man stood and extended his hand with a smile on his tanned face.

"No, Duncan, you weren't," Matt shook his friend's hand, "Good to see you though!"

Miller pulled a spare chair over to his desk and offered it to Matt as he took the chair he just stood from, "I'm guessing then, this isn't a social call," Miller said as he sat and watched Matt lower his big frame onto the chair in front of his desk. Matt pursed his lips while removing his hat and looked at his friend, "I'm afraid not, Duncan." Matt's voice was tired and filled with concern.

Miller set aside the papers he was working on to get Matt his fullest attention, "What's on your mind, Matt. You looked worried?" he clasped his hands in front of himself on the large wooden desk.

Matt didn't waste time in answering, "Well, I can't hide that fact - worried I mean." Matt played with his hat out of nervousness.

Miller shifted his weight and moved forward in his chair, "What's up, Matt?"

"It's my deputy, Festus. He was up this way the other day and delivered a fella that needed to pay for some damages he caused on a drunken outing," Matt said.

"Yup. Festus dropped Daniel Jackson off in the morning and by night fall he payed to get him out of the jail!" Miller chuckled, "I thought that was rather funny. I guess Festus felt badly for his wife and little boy. Least so I've been told."

Matt smiled, "That's what I understand as well. However, on his way home yesterday, someone shot Festus." Matt's facial expression grew more serious. "The Jackson's found him in the middle of the road on their way back t their farm. They did what they could over the night." Matt said but was cut off my Miller, "He's not dead, is he?"

"No, but he's badly wounded in the shoulder. Good thing Doc Adams from Dodge happened by the Jackson's place this early this morning." Matt stated. "Doc said it's really bad. He said that Festus has lost a lot of blood and even Doc is worried that he might not make it."

"I can't believe it!" Miller said as his face grew ashen.

"And," Matt continued, "the Jackson's claim, and Doc backs it up, that whoever shot Festus took whatever money he had on him. They even removed his boots to look for hidden money."

"Oh, no! Who would have done such a cowardly thing?" Duncan Miller stood looking at Matt.

"That's what I'm here about and I'd appreciate your help." Matt looked up at the flustered sheriff.

"Certainly. What can I do?" Miller asked.

"Well, Matt said as he stood, "you could tell me more about that dead cat and the reward. It think someone stole the rest of the money Festus received and I'm very interested in knowing if anyone else had their eyes set on the money..."

Miller moved from behind his desk and stepped closer to Matt, "Let's go over to the Double Diamond Saloon and do some askin'." Matt nodded with a slight smile and followed the sheriff to the door. Matt could tell that Duncan Miller wasn't happy with the news.


	24. Chapter 24

Doc sat at his desk and reviewed his accounting books. Half the time he found them laughable as at tops his customers payed him about as often as a plague of locus wiped out the wheat crops. Ironically he thought, it was almost time that it would happen too. Doc tried to hold back a laugh as he brushed his right hand over his moustache and returned to his books.

Sam Noonan climbed the wooden staircase carrying the try of food that Kitty had sent him along with. The tall barkeep stopped at the top of the stairs and rapped gently on the door while steadying the try on one hand, "Doc? It's me, Sam." There was no mistaking the barkeep's velvet baritone voice, "Miss Kitty asked me to bring this tray of food up to you," Sam waited at the door.

Doc was more than happy to leave his books behind and tuck into a plate of food. The doctor pealed off his eyeglasses and pulled himself up from his chair and ambled to the door and opened it to the tired smiling face of Sam, "Good evening, Doc."

Doc smiled and stepped aside to allow Sam through with the try, "Sam, if that tastes half as good as it smells, I'll be a happy man!"

Sam smiled as he sat the try down on Doc's roll-top desk, "Miss Kitty also asked me to tell you, that if you need a break from watching Festus, I can stay here for a spell. The Long Branch isn't that busy tonight."

Doc ticked his head, "I just might take you up on that offer, Sam," he said as he walked to the desk and sat down to eat.

Sam slowly moved over to Festus' side and looked down at the hill man, "How's he doing, Doc?"

Doc looked up to the barkeep from his meal and there was a slight hesitation that caused Sam to look over his shoulder, "Not as well as I hoped..." Sam could hear the sadness in Doc's voice and turned to the doctor, "He's tough. He'll pull through - he just has to," Sam's voice was soft.

Doc nodded and then place his utensils down on the tray, "I'll be back in an hour or so," he said as he stood and walked to the door - there was no way that he was going to stomach a full meal when his insides felt like they were tussling with themselves.

Doc didn't touch his hat of his suit coat - he left the office with his shoestring tie dropping around his collar and untied while his white shirt sleeves rolled up close to his elbows. It was very rare that the town doctor left his office in such a dishevelled state and during those times it was purely because he had far more on his mind than what showed on his face.

Kitty stood behind the long dark wooden bar and was chatting with Louie Pheeters. Doc peeked over the swing doors and then stepped though and into the saloon, "Sam wasn't kidding. I can't remember an evening that it's been this quiet in here," Doc said half jokingly while looking around as he as stepped down and walked slowly across the floor. With his right hand, he swiped his moustache out of habit.

Kitty smiled. "Evening Doc. I guess Sam found you."

"He did. And it wasn't like I was anywhere other than the office," at note of annoyance was in Doc's tone. Kitty knew well enough to leave it there. "Doc, can I get you a drink? You sure look like you could use one," Kitty smiled with her offer.

Doc nestled into the bar next to Louie, "I might need more than one," his crystal blue eyes were downcast and his voice held an edge - one he didn't care for much either.

Kitty moved to the glasses behind the bar and then picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured the amber liquid into the glass before setting it in front of the doctor, "I'll listen, if you want to talk, Curly."

Doc huffed with a slight laugh, "You always listen," he said as he picked up the glass and sipped from it.

"How's Festus doing, Doc? I heard from a fella that he's in really bad shape. I didn't like that much, " Louie leaned over. The old town character was more than what people saw on the outside.

Doc looked up from his glass and hands, "That fella might be right. He's not good Louie. He's fighting for his life and that's all I can say right now because I think I have done everything I can for him. He needs rest and...well, that's all..." Doc swallowed hard hoping that Festus would pull through and that by some miracle something would guide Doc if Festus turned for the worst. Doc was lost.

Kitty moved out from behind the bar and placed her right hand on Doc's shoulder, "Come and sit with me. You look so tired."

Doc lifted his eyes to Kitty and smiled slightly then pushed himself off of the bar and followed his friend to the table near the back of the saloon, "There will come a day, Kitty Russell, that I will insist that you become my nurse," Doc tried to joke and Kitty smiled.

"And just how many times are you going to try and ask me? After all, Doc, if I give up the Long Branch, I won't have much money - and you've said all along that you can't afford to retire..." Kitty teased.

Doc looked up from his drink, "You have a good point there."

Kitty chuckled slightly, "What can we do for you, and for Festus?"

Doc's eyes never left Kitty's, "If you got one of them "wishy-bones" you might want to use it now..." Doc sipped from his glass, "He needs all the luck we can give him."

Kitty pursed her lips in thought and remembered not to long ago Festus found the doctor snake bitten in the hills and the hill man had a chicken wish bone and Festus swore that it was his one and only wish that he made that helped Doc get through the ordeal. Kitty pondered the thought and then swallowed with a heavy sigh to follow. She, too, now needed a drink.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt stopped in front of the saloon and took Sheriff Miller by the upper right arm, "Before we go in there, I need to know who offered the reward," Matt's voice was calm and calculated and his steel blue eyes held Miller in his foot steps.

"I'm not sure exactly who it was. It was all organized by the Cattleman's Association. They were getting mighty tired of finding dead beef," Miller looked Matt straight in the eyes and Matt slowly let go of the sheriff's arm and nodded, "All right, let's go in. And remember," Matt looked over to the sheriff, "I'm only interested in anyone that was eyeing that purse."

Miller knew Matt's tone was carrying a mixture of anger, lawfulness and revenge. The sheriff watched matt push through the doors making his presence known. Matt stood, and looked around the room and the banter chatter grew to a dull lull as all eyes were on the tall marshal from Dodge City. Matt looped his thumbs over his belt buckle as he walked slowly and methodically to the bar at the back of the room. The whole time his eyes looked at the faces that stared back at him. There was the odd cough.

As Matt neared the bar with Duncan Miller at his side, the drone of conversation began to pick up again, "Maybe that was just a little bit too theatrical for this crowd, Matt," Milled mused as he looked around the room. Matt made a face and then placed his palms down on the bar and leaned forward, "Who's the head of the Cattleman's Association?" he looked over his shoulder to Miller.

Sheriff Miller cast his eyes around the saloon and spotted Howard Garwood who was sitting with several of his associates at the table near the saloon door, "Howard Garwood. He's the big fella with the white shirt at the table near the door. He's eyed you ever since you've walked in," Miller spoke quietly.

Matt smiled slightly, "I figured as much..." he said as he turned and was about to walk to the table, however, Garwood stood and pushed away his chair and then sternly walked toward Matt, "You're a long way from Dodge, are you Marshal?"

"Just looking into a situation..." Matt didn't move.

Miller stepped forward, "Don't start something, Howard," the sheriff held out his hands to stop Garwood from taking too many more steps.

By now, Matt had his hands hanging loosely at his sides. It was something that he was comfortable about doing in a confrontation - he could either reach his gun or better ball up his fist and strike. It all boiled down to what the man in front of him was planning on doing. Matt's eyes were watchful as he stood cautiously waiting to see what the cattlemen had to say for himself.

"And what situation would that be, marshal?" Garwood huffed.

"Did you put the money up for the killer cat?" Matt asked straight out.

Garwood looked back over his shoulder to his friends before he looked back at Matt, "What if we did?"

Matt stepped forward, "I don't care that you did. I just want to know if anyone had their eyes on getting it..."

Garwood shrugged, "I suppose a few fellas might have..." he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the marshal, "Why? We aren't in any trouble, are we? I mean we where just looking out for our livestock!" Garwood's voice rose.

"The only trouble you'll be in, is it you don't tell me who might have really wanted that reward!" Matt said firmly.

Garwood huffed, "Why, what has happened to get yourself all worked up?" the cattlemen rested his thick hands on his hips.

"My deputy received that reward the other day. And on his way home someone shot him really badly and then stole what money he had left..." Matt's jaw muscles flexed as he was getting tired and even more angry.

Howard Garwood back down slightly, "I see. Well, we never did specify who could get the reward, after all, we just wanted the damn cat dead. Too bad about your deputy..."

"So?" Matt then crossed his arms, "Would, in your opinion might have had their eyes set on the reward money?"

Garwood looked slightly flustered, "Now, marshal, that's not fair to ask me in front of everyone here. I mean, I feel like I've done something wrong!"

Matt dropped his arms to his side, "Sheriff Miller, I am going to go to the hotel and get a room and lay down. I hope that your people feel more open to talking to you and I hope to have a few names by the morning, because," Matt started for the door of the saloon, "if I don't have a name or two, I'll be in Hayes a whole lot longer, and I'm sure you don't want that..." Matt's eyes narrowed at the sheriff who stood in the middle of the room looking at Howard Garwood and his men. Miller scratched his cheek and then sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood from the table, "Thanks for listening, Kitty. I guess sometimes I get so consumed with everything, I forget to breathe for myself," he ticked his head.

Kitty stood and walked with Doc to the door of the saloon, "I forget to breathe sometimes too, Doc," her blue eyes melted into the doctor's. "If you want me to watch over Festus for a while tonight, just let me know, all right?" Doc's greying moustache curled slightly, "Thank you, Kitty. I think I'll be fine for the night," he winked as he slowly pushed through the swing doors.

Kitty stepped out onto the boardwalk and watched Doc make his way to the staircase. A lump formed in her throat as a feeling of helplessness washed over her. She just wished Doc would let her help more but she respected his wishes and with a heavy heart she turned with a shiver from the cool night air. Slowly she pushed on the right swing door and entered the saloon which usually held an atmosphere of fun, but for some reason, this whole night was quiet and rather eerie to Kitty Russell.


	26. Chapter 26

Doc paused outside his office door as he drew his left hand across his bristled chin and cheek, his mind searched for thoughts about what else he could do for Festus - yet nothing came. He was exhausted and yet he needed the strength to see himself through to the morning, when he'd ask Kitty for support. He saw little sense in tiring both Kitty and himself at the same time.

Gently the doctor turned the door knob and pushed his door open. Sam was sitting quietly next to Festus as he looked up to Doc. Doc motioned with a finger to his lips not to say anything just yet, instead he motioned for Sam to follow him to the landing.

Sam pulled himself up from the chair and looked back at the deputy before he followed Doc, "What is it, Doc?" the barkeep wondered if something was wrong.

Doc looked up to Sam, "Sam, I think Kitty is feeling, well, helpless and I don't want to burden her by asking her to sit through the night, just yet..."

"Oh?" Sam waited for Doc to continue.

"I just need you to be with her, right now and let Kitty know that I'll appreciate her help tomorrow morning..." Doc said wearily.

"Are you sure you don't one of us to stay tonight, Doc? It won't be any trouble," Sam's question was reassuring and out of concern for the doctor.

"No, no, Sam. Thank you just the same for the offer," Doc smiled as he turned to enter his office while Sam remained watching. "You call on us, anytime you need to Doc," Sam's voice was calm and soothing. Doc nodded as he stepped through the door and bid the barkeep a good night.

Doc closed the office door and walked over to his friend. He pulled his gold pocket watch from his vest pocket and popped it open with his thumb. Doc adjusted the watch face to the light and distance so he could read it without his glasses. Gently he placed his left hand on Festus' forearm and studied the unconscious lawman's pulse. With a slight curl to his mouth, Doc thought that Festus' pulse was stronger than it was earlier in the day. This is what he was going to monitor throughout the night and it was simply what he felt he needed to do for Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard Garwood stood next to Sheriff Miller at the bar, "Look, Duncan, just leave this with me and the boys. There's no need for you to get involved."

"There most certainly is!" Miller protested before he took a good drink of the whiskey in his glass. "As a matter of fact, Marshal Dillon is here because of you. And he's not going to leave here without answers, and you know what? I don't blame him..." Miller took another drink while Garwood watched, "So you think I should give him the names of the men who showed some interest in the reward, then?"

"It would be the easiest thing to do and the quickest," Miller looked up to Garwood, "I have known Matt Dillon a good number of years and you can bet he'll find out who it was sooner of later. Easily or not - it's up to you. I always figured Dillon's middle name should have been "tenacious", for Christ sake..." Miller chugged back the remainder of his drink then set his glass down with a loud thud that could be heard at the front of the saloon. The sheriff started to leave and almost reached the swing doors before he turned back to Howard Garwood, "And whatever you do, don't be too long about it...I have a town to run," and with that Sheriff Duncan Miller left the saloon.

Howard Garwood smirked as he pushed himself from the bar and sauntered back to his table where his Cattlemen's Association friends, William Browne and Michael Lewis sat. Quietly Garwood took his chair and looked at each man.

Lewis leaned forward, "So, how's it going to be?"

Garwood sat back, "I'm going to tell ol Claude Baxter tomorrow morning that Dillon wants to talk to him about the reward. They can fight it out from there...you see, ol Claude made the mistake of telling me what he did the other night, after he drank about half of the money he stole. It is truly amazing what liquor can do to loosen lips," the cattleman smiled wickedly at this friends who burst into laughter at the thought of Claude taking on Matt Dillon, United States Marshal. All the men at the table knew Claude Baxter and over the years disassociated themselves with him as he was one to look at you with a smile and stab you in the back at the same time. Perhaps the famed marshal from Dodge would be the one to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat for the longest time at his roll-top desk. The food tray remained covered - as Sam must have seen to that, so the physician slowly peeled back the gingham cloth. Doc made a face as he realized that the roast beef dinner was now cold and yet his stomach wanted something.

Doc picked up the slice of bread and dabbed it with some butter and gratefully took a bite. Doc was about to take a second bite when he heard Festus moan. Doc dropped the bread back onto the tray and practically leapt to his feet, "Festus?!"

Doc hovered over the deputy who was now gaining consciousness, "Doc?"

"I'm here, Festus. Now take it easy, you need to rest..." Doc said as a lump formed in his throat.

"Doc? How'd I get here?" Festus looked around the little office in confusion.

Doc looked down at his hill man friend, "You get some rest and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning, okay?"

Festus' eyes were groggy and yet understanding before they closed again. Doc sighed with relief and patted the deputy on his forearm, as he now figured that Festus was going to be all right eventually. Doc knew Festus still had a long way to a full recovery to go before he was back to himself.

Part of Doc wanted to run down the stairs and tell Kitty and Sam about Festus, and yet another part wanted to just sit quietly until he was fully certain that Festus was indeed getting better. Doc blinked away the light tears that stung his tired eyes and he slowly walked back to his desk and continued his vigil for the night. Doc settled into his chair again and waited. He knew the night would be long, but that is why he was a doctor - to be there for his friends and the people that needed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt slowly rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. The orange sunlight streamed through the window and lit the room in a warm glow. He could tell by the colour that there was likely rain to follow later in the day. As he layed on the bed he remembered an old saying "a red sky at night is a shepherd's delight; a red sky in the morning is a shepherd's warning" - and wondered who took time to figure out how the cloud's knew when it was going to rain.

As Matt sat up, he made a face and decided that the question he just asked himself would have to wait another day. Maybe, he thought that Doc would have some insight on the conundrum. Matt pulled on his boots and stood to retrieve his shirt. As he walked to the window to look down to the street he was stopped by a knock on his door, "Marshal?"

"Yeah?" Matt said was he cautiously moved close to the door and drew his gun from the holster at the end of the bed, "Who is it?"

"We met last night in the saloon. The name's Howard Garwood," the voice answered through the door.

Matt stepped a little closer and opened the door. Garwood stood in the hall with his two friends. "You wanted the name of the person that shot your deputy, didn't you?"

Matt pursed his lips and nodded. In the back of his mind he was thinking this was all too easy, "Who did it?"

Garwood looked at his friends and then back to the marshal, "Claude Baxter. I can't say how much of the money he stole or how much he has left, but he said he shot your friend," Garwood smiled.

"How come you're telling me now and not last night?" Matt stepped closer.

"Well, let's just say we had a meeting and after some discussion we thought we better tell you who did the shooting," Garwood shrugged, "After all we're honest citizens here in Hayes and wouldn't want this kind of thing to ruin our reputation..."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked at the three men. He knew they were up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Thanks for the tip," he said and then closed the door. He could hear the men talking as they walked back down the hall. Matt huffed as he looked down at the gun he held in his meaty hand - something in the pit of his stomach told him that the weapon would likely be used by the end of the day and he hated it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc slept at his desk; again and stirred to the sound of the office door opening. Kitty stood in the doorway holding a tray, "Oh, Doc, I thought you were going to call on me so you could get some rest," she scolded the physician.

Doc drew his right hand down over his face trying to wake up, "Well, I was going to, but Festus kept waking up all night so I just stayed with him," he said as he stood and walked toward the saloon owner with his eyes locked onto the tray. "Whatcha got there?" he looked up to Kitty with a twinkle in his eyes knowing he just dodged a verbal whipping.

Kitty smirked, "It's your breakfast. Ma Smalley sent it up for you."

"Well, that was really nice," Doc said as he took the tray from Kitty and walked to his desk and sat to eat. "Gonna have a coffee with me?" he asked while chewing on a piece of toast and pointing to the coffee pot on the little stove.

"How long has it been brewing?" Kitty twisted her nose as she lifted the pot and smelled the heady vapours that drifted out of the pot.

Doc's eyebrows lifted, "I didn't think it was that bad..."

Kitty chuckled and poured the contents into a bucket and began to make a new batch of coffee.

Doc shook his head and was about to pick up the second piece of toast when Festus stirred again. Doc and Kitty quickly moved to the hill man's side, "Festus?"

Festus' eye lids slowly opened, "Doc?" Miss Kitty?" he smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling, Festus?" Kitty placed her hand gently on the deputy's while studying his ashen face.

"I feel all swervey-headed..." Festus said while fighting off a wave of nausea.

Doc smiled and patted his friend on his forearm, "You'll be all right in a few days. You've had a pretty rough time of it...just rest now, all right?"

Festus smiled weakly, "I didn't get much fishin' done, Doc..."

Doc nodded, "I heard. You were too busy killing mountain lions," the doctor's greying moustache curled upwards slightly in a smile.

Festus' eyebrows knitted together, "And then some yahoo jumped out and shot me..."

Kitty looked down at Festus' weathered face, "Matt's gone to Hayes to find who did it to you..."

Festus closed his eyes, "I hope he gives him a good old-fashion lickin'..." he sighed before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Doc looked up to Kitty as she looked up to Doc, "I think he's gonna be just fine," Doc said as he sighed with relief. Kitty nodded happily at the news and blinked her moist eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked across the street toward the sheriff's office with the name Claude Baxter on his mind. Matt was still uncertain why the president of the Cattlemen's Association had changed his tune over night. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe he was honestly wanting to help. Matt decided that Sheriff Miller held an important key to the question.

Matt stepped up to the door of the sheriff's office and pushed it open. Miller was standing near the window thumbing through some wanted posters, "Good morning, Matt," he smiled.

"Morning, Duncan," Matt said as he stood in the doorway, "I had some visitors thins morning."

"Oh?" Miller said as he looked up from the papers in his hand.

"Howard Garwood and his two cattlemen friends. They gave me the name of the fella that shot Festus," Matt looped his thumbs over his belt.

"Well, who was it?" Miller walked to his desk and dropped the papers before looking back to Matt.

"His name is Claude Baxter. What do you know about him?" Matt asked.

"Not much why?" Miller looked slightly uneasy, "He doesn't come to Hayes that often..."

Matt nodded, "I gathered that."

"Look, Matt. What I do know is he's not all together there. The easiest things can set him off..." Miller warned.

"I guess that's a risk I'll have to take," Matt's tone was unamused. He could see Duncan Miller swallow, "Where can I find him?"

Miller stepped forward, "I'll tell you Matt, but I also warn you, he's dangerous. You should have already figured that out!"

Matt nodded, "I did. Now where can I find him?"


	28. Chapter 28

Doc and Sam helped Festus to his feet and the whole time the deputy groan, "Don't you complain to me!" Doc barked as he looked at his friend.

Festus made a face and looked at the town doctor, "I ain't complainin' to no one. I jist want my own bed!"

Doc pursed his lips as he looked over to Kitty hoping that she might talk some sense into the deputy, "What's the matter with this bed?" Kitty looked down at the bed in the back room of the doctor's office.

"Wall it ain't mine for first and seconds, if Doc here don't get a proper sleep he's gonna be uglier than a bear in March," Festus groaned again.

Doc was about to say something but the words wouldn't come out - Festus had him. Kitty saw the look on the doctor's face and hid her chuckle and after a brief moment of re-composure she looked at Festus, "I think yo might be right, Festus," she said with a hint of humour. Doc frowned and then drew his right hand over his moustache and bristled chin, "humph," was all he said as he felt that his best friends just let him down, gently.

Sam just stood patiently by waiting for instructions - any instructions. Doc moved to the office door and opened it, "All right, have it your way! But," he warned with a wagging forefinger, "Don't you blame me if you get that wound infected by staying in your room at the livery!"

Festus' eyebrows rose up, "The way I figure it," he winked at Kitty, "the sooner I get back to my own bed, the better off I'll be!" Even Sam couldn't help himself and laughed at the look on Doc's face. Doc again was about to say some thing when Sam and Kitty quickly took Festus by the arms, "Come on Festus, you better leave while you can!" Kitty smirked.

Doc stood in the doorway watching the trio and nodding, "I'll remember this..." he then winked at Kitty as she left the office and once all three were out of sight, Doc chuckled as he knew that the hill man wasn't far away from a full recovery. Again, Doc ran his hand across his chin, this time noting just how bristled it was. With a quick check in the mirror over the dresser, he decided that he needed a shave and a hair cut -yet his tired body told him to rest first and that he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode along the dirt road and stopped Buck at the fork that Sheriff Miller had told him about. If Miller was telling the truth about Claude Baxter, the old farmer's house should be just up the rocky path to the right and over the hill slightly. Matt looked over his shoulder to ensure that no one was following him - especially Howard Garwood and his two sidekicks. There was still something about them that didn't sit well with Matt.

Cautiously the marshal turned his large buckskin horse up the path - Buck grunted as he pushed up the rocky incline and Matt wondered if Miller was leading him astray. He then wondered what kind of person Baxter must be to have stalked down a person that as rewarded money and then to deliberately shoot them, even though the man shot wore a badge. It didn't sit well with Matt at all.

After a few moments on the rough bank, Buck popped up over the ridge and Matt could see down thought the fields. His eyes scanned the horizon and spotted the small shack that Miller claimed to belong to Claude Baxter and his mother.

Matt nudge Buck forward and they moved along a path that finally met with a slightly over grown road. Matt assumed that the Baxters used the road from time to time when transporting supplied, but other than the path there was no real clear way to the farmer's homestead.

The Dodge marshal took his time reaching the little plank board shack and pulled Buck to a stop near some trees. Matt slowly looked around and stepped down from the big horse pulling his Winchester rifle from its boot at the same time. Carefully he walked to the small clearing near the farm house and then stopped, "Claude Baxter? You in there?" he held the rifle tightly in his big hands and waited for an answer.

There was no sound other than the wind in the birch trees. Their leaves folded over showing the sliver under leaf - again a sign of rain. Matt waited and then asked again, "Baxter? Are you in there?"

Finally there was movement within the building, "Who wants to know?" an old woman's voice asked through the open window.

Matt hesitated, and then stepped closer with his rifle slightly higher and aiming toward the window, "My name is Matt Dillon. I am the United States Marshal from Dodge City. I need to talk to Claude Baxter about a shooting a few days ago...it's very serious."

"He ain't here, so go away," the old voice yelled.

Matt huffed, "Where can I find him, then?" he stepped slightly closer to ask.

Claude Baxter stepped up quietly behind Matt, "right behind you," he said as he brought the but of his rifle down over Matt's head sending Matt to the round in a heavy thud and knocking him unconscious. Claude stood over Matt like the marshal was some sort of prize, "What do you want me to do with him now?" He asked his mother.

Clara Baxter opened the door and ambled out to her son's side, "You got yerself into this mess, you figure it out..." she shook her head, "and from now on, leave me out of it!" she turned and left Claude standing over Matt. Claude huffed, "Yeah, I'll take care of it all right..."


	29. Chapter 29

Daniel and Emma finished tidying up their little room at Ma Smalley's boarding house when Clay bounded through the door into the room, "I just saw Festus leaving Doc's office!" the youngster was beaming.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Emma asked as she picked up her carpet bag and walked to the door.

"Na," Clay looked down at his feet and scuffed one boot over the other, "Miss Kitty and that tall fellow from the saloon walked with him down the street and I lost track of where they were going..."

Daniel stepped forward, "Why don't we ask Doc or Miss Kitty where he is so we can thank him and say good bye before we leave Dodge?" he placed his hand on Clay's shoulder and the lad looked up to his father through his locks of blonde hair and smiled, "That would be swell, Pa! I think Festus would really like that." Daniel nodded and then smiled at Emma who was also anxious to see how Festus was doing after his horrible ordeal. "All right. Let's get the wagon packed and then we'll ask, okay?" All were in agreement and the Jackson family prepared to leave for home.

Clay darted out of the boarding house and waited on the boardwalk for his mother and father - he really wanted to see Festus again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt awoke in a barn - or what might have passed as a barn in its day. His hands were firmly tied behind his back and his head hurt like hell from the blow that old Claude gave him with his rifle butt. As Matt tried to clear away the fog in his brain, he blinked his eyes only to find that things had gone from bad to worse for him. His guns were gone and his feet were tied to a large post. Clearly Baxter had plans for him. Matt gently layed his aching head back into the hay and listened to the rain as it fell and dripped into a metal bucket not too far from where he was tied up. The only thing going through the marshal's mind at the moment was getting Claude Baxter - and now he had double the reason.

After what seemed like an eternity, Matt heard voices. He wasn't positive, but he thought one was male and the other a female voice. He strained his hearing to try and figure out what was being said. He couldn't make out one word and yet the voices seemed to be getting closer. "Damn dripping water..." he looked at the bucket as the rain drops seem to become more steady. Matt looked around and tried to formulate some sort of plan. Matt layed back down on his side and closed his eyes.

Baxter approached the barn and flipped the latch. With a sharp tug, he pulled the heavy wooden door open. "You sure you didn't kill him?" Clara Baxter asked.

"Don't know and don't care. Where he's going next, he's gonna be dead soon enough." Claude walked closer to Matt and then kicked him on the foot. "Sure looks like he might be!" he smiled back at his mother.

"I can't believe I raised such a son! First shooting a deputy for reward money and now bushwhacking the Dodge marshal and to think you even talked me into helping you!" Clara shook her head, "I should have known you'd turn out this way..."

"What do you mean by that?" Claude barked at his mother.

"Just like your father. You're no good. I want you to leave here right now. You've brought enough disgrace to me already..." old lady Baxter shouted at her son as she turned to go back to the house.

"But, Ma..." Claude said.

"Don't care for you no more, Claude. Go away!" Clara yelled back.

Matt held his slightly opened eye on Claude. He knew his kind and that would be to inflict more pain and suffering on the innocent. Matt's only defence was to remain acting like he was unconscious as once Baxter knew he wasn't the pain and suffering would happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus sat on the edge of his cot with Clay sitting next to him, "You remember every thing I told ya?"

Clay nodded, "I sure will, Festus. Ma and I...and Pa can't thank you enough for what you've done for us," he smiled widely.

Festus made a funny face and waved his left hand in the air, "Ah, fiddle sticks. It were nothing at all."

Clay looked at Festus' shoulder, "I guess you wouldn't have been shot if I never stole your mule..."

Festus looked down at his shoulder then up to Clay, "That thar is a happenstance and thar ain't much you can do about them..."

"I promise I won't do it again..." Clay coward slightly.

"Boy, you did what you had to do. You had a big responsibly lookin' out for yer farm and yer ma..." Festus' eyes drifted up to Emma and then to Daniel. "Emma, it was plum pleasurable knowin' you and the boy," Festus struggled to his feet. "I'd like to talk to yer Pa fer a moment, Clay," he looked down at the lad before his hazel eyes looked to Emma. Daniel froze with his hat in his clutched hands.

Emma nodded and escorted Clay out to the wagon leaving Daniel with the deputy. "Festus won't hurt Pa, will he?" Clay asked. Emma shook her head no and smiled, "I think that Festus just wants to tell him something. Don't you worry."

Festus moved closely to the farmer, "I was ready to spit nails when I found out what you did to yer wife and youngin. In fact part of me still wants to get all froggy and hop on you like an ugly on an ape..." Festus turned away. "I can't 'cause I like ya. And I like Emma and little Clay..." he said as he turned back to face Daniel, "But heed my words...if I find out you ever do whatcha did again..." Daniel held up his hands and stopped Festus from continuing, "You are absolutely right for feeling this way Festus and I can't blame you a bit. Please believe me, it won't happen again," he said with the most sincerest of voice.

"All right then, you best be going..." Festus said as he gently rubbed his aching shoulder.

Daniel smiled and thanked Festus again for everything and then left the deputy to get some much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claude Baxter had hitched his wagon and backed it up to the barn. He tucked his rifle under the seat and smiled as he walked to the door, "Well, Dillon, they won't find you until the quarry pond is dry in the fall, and by then, I'll be long gone from here..."

Matt's only chance was to remain as he was; acting unconscious or dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Kitty, Sam and Doc waved at the Jacksons as they left Dodge for their little farm. Daniel was anxious to get started on the field with his son who had been bolstering about Festus' ploughing method to get the crop in, "All we need to do now Pa is to get the seed in. Festus even gave me this," Clay plucked a small rock from his pocket.

"What did he give yo a rock for?" Daniel looked down at his youngster.

"It's not just a rock, Pa...it's a lucky rock. Festus said if I think hard enough about good things, they'll happen!"

Daniel smiled, "Festus sure is a talker and a bit of a dreamer. You put your lucky rock away and when we get home, we'll find a special spot for it," Clay's father winked. "Really!?" Clay asked as his father nodded yes.

Clay looked down at the small stone and thought about where he and his Pa could place the lucky rock to bring them as much luck as possible. He sat for a moment, "I think I know where, Pa," he looked up at his dad and then over to his mother with a beaming smile.

"And where might that be?" Daniel asked with a smile n his face.

"In the well! If you hae water, you can have anything you want!" Clay nodded in an all-knowing way.

Emma smiled and looked at Daniel, "Sounds like Clay has the farm all figured out..."

Clay blushed, "Ah, Ma. You just have to have a feeling. That's what Festus said," he sheepishly looked at his father, "What do you think, Pa?"

Daniel smiled, "I think it's a grand idea!" and he flicked the reins to get the horse moving a little faster. The day was wearing on and the sun was hanging lower on the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claude Baxter pulled the marshal from the old barn and layed him next to his wagon. The grizzled farmer pulled his sweaty hat from his head and swiped his forearm across his brow. After a few deep breaths and an attempt gather more strength, Baxter stooped and tucked his arms under Matt's. Baxter couldn't understand how a dead man could weight so much more - perhaps he thought it was because here was no air in his lungs.

Matt also knew that a person could somehow force themselves to be heavier - it was a trick not even he could figure so he was going to use it to his advantage. Never-the-less, Baxter struggled to hoist the Dodge marshal into the back of his wagon.

After near exhaustion, Baxter heaved with relief as he pulled a tarp over Matt. The farmer huffed as he strolled to the front of the wagon to begin the trip to the quarry. Once Matt felt the wagon move, he gently kicked the tarp aside - he then hoped and prayed that someone would come along and notice Claude Baxter's haul as there was nothing Matt could do with his mouth bound along with his hands and feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard Garwood stood leaning on the bar at the Hayes saloon, "I figured by now there would have been a gun fight and one of them brought in dead..."

William Browne and Michael Lewis laughed, "My money's on Claude..." Browne stated just as Sheriff Miller walked through the swing doors and down into the heady room. The sheriff walked slowly over to Garwood, "Did I just hear you say the marshal went to see Claude Baxter?"

Garwood shrugged, "Could have. I don't make a habit out of following the law around to see where they're up to," Garwood turned to face the bar and his two friends did the same. The men could hear Miller snort in anger, "I otta pitch all three of you in jail for obstruction to justice," he said as he left the saloon only to hear the men laughing again. Miller paused out side and thought what to do. He knew Matt should have asked him for his help, after all he did warn him that Baxter was dangerous.

Miller pursed his lips and then walked with defiance toward the livery. He had no choice but to go out to Baxter's homestead and offer Matt some assistance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baxter pulled his wagon out onto the road and started toward the old pond, where he was planing on dumping Matt. He was confident that his plan would work and no one would find the marshal's body until later in the year. Old Claude smiled to himself as he dreamed of being in California and the little bit of money he got from the deputy would be just enough to get him there.

The gravel road was a little more rough than normal so he wasn't making as much time as he'd like. After about twenty minutes he halted his wagon as he watched the Jacksons approach. The little family was involved in lively banter as they travelled past the old farmer. Baxter didn't even tip his head at Emma.

The Jacksons continued on and Clay looked back and noticed the boots hanging out the back - his eyes froze at the sight. After Baxter turned around the bend Clay looked to his parents, "Here was someone in the back of that old man's wagon!" he pointed back down the road.

Emma shook her head, "You were just seeing things. Why would an old farmer have someone in the back of his wagon?"

Clay looked back again. "I could swear they were the same kinda boots that the marshal from Dodge wears..."

"It's been a long day, Clay. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you," Daniel spoke softly. Clay wasn't convinced of this parents excuses for what he had seen. Now his curiosity was getting to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miller pounded on the door of the little farm house, "Mrs. Baxter? It's Sheriff Miller from Hayes. I need to see your son," he waited at the door. After a few minutes Clara Baxter opened the door a crack, "He ain't here and I'm tired of all of you law creeping around my farm!"

"What do you mean all this law?" Miller's heart jumped as he couldn't tell if Matt had shown up yet or not.

"Some other big fella was here a while ago. Now leave me be," Clara started to close the door when the sheriff stuck his foot in the opening, "Where is he now?"

Clara shrugged, "He went away with Claude," she said, "and that's all I'm telling you. Now, leave me be!"

Duncan Milled pulled his foot from the door and Clara slammed it shut. Miller looked around and thought best to follow tracks if the old lady said they left together. As the sheriff walked to his horse, he noticed drag marks that lead to a wagon, "Claude, if you've done what I think you have, you're as good as dead..." Miller climbed up into this saddled and quickly followed the wagon tracks.


	31. Chapter 31

Matt's head pounded from the blow that Baxter gave him, and the rough wagon ride wasn't helping him at all. Desperately, Matt struggled to free his wrists from the rope or to at least give himself enough room to reach into his vest pocket for his folding knife. It was hard and awkward work and he didn't want to draw attention to himself which made it even more difficult. He knew time was not on his side as he could feel the wagon turn off the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jacksons were almost to their farm and were about to pull into their lane when they saw Sheriff Miller charging up the road on his horse. The sheriff pulled the horse to a full stop in front of the Jackson's horse, "Have you seen old Claude Baxter?" the sheriff huffed.

"We just passed him a while back," Daniel thumbed over his shoulder.

Clay stood up from the back of the buggy, "I think he had someone in the back of his wagon! I saw boots!" Emma and Daniel tried to hush the boy, "Honey you are just tired, you didn't see boots," Emma smiled.

Sheriff Miller nodded, "I think your boy is right Mrs. Jackson. I think he might have the marshal from Dodge with him..." Emma gasped and looked at Daniel. "You and Clay stay here, I'll go with the sheriff," Daniel said and urged Emma and Clay to get out of the buggy quickly, "Now go on, the marshal might be hurt."

"If you take too long, he might be dead," Miller said somewhat sarcastically which seemed to motivate Emma and Clay a little bit more. They stood on the side of the road and watched Daniel turn the buggy and follow the sheriff as quickly as the horse and wheels would permit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claude Baxter flipped his reins to get his old horse moving faster as he noted the sun shining through the tall pines indicating that the sun was soon to set behind the hills and he didn't want to be left in the dark. The sooner he could get to the quarry the better he was going to feel. Every now and again he'd check over his shoulder to see if there was any movement from the marshal, and he was satisfied that there wasn't any motion.

Baxter spotted the ideal place to drop the marshal off and pulled his wagon to a stop. He methodically pulled a stumpy cigar from the upper pocket on his grungy tattered shirt. He looked down at the stub of tobacco and wet one end, before he stuck it in his teeth. Taking his time to enjoy the moment he pulled a match from the same pocket and flicked it along the side of the wagon and it popped into flame.

Matt listened and then could smell the tobacco from Baxter's stogy. He struggled with the ropes a little bit more as he could sort of make out the back of Baxter facing him. Matt figured he was having the smoke to calm his nerves - it wasn't every day that a marshal was disposed of in such a manner. Matt figured that at best old Baxter was going to shoot him and leave him to rot under a tree; however, that would not be without a fight - he hoped as he fought with the ropes.

As Matt struggled, he heard something in the distance and he stopped and strained to hear the noise again - he was certain that it was horse hooves and now he wondered if Baxter was waiting for someone to help him with his plan. Matt swallowed hard and drew a deep breath, as he now knew it was now or never for him. He almost had his left hand free when he heard a gun shot. Matt's heart was pounding in his chest; he could barely make out what was going on outside the tarp as it seemed to muffle the voices.

Daniel stood next to Sheriff Miller who was holding his shotgun on Claude Baxter. "Go and see if the marshal is all right," Miller ordered the farmer who was happy to oblige. Baxter glared at the two men and sneered at Daniel as he swiftly moved past him to his wagon. Daniel bit his bottom lip and prayed that the marshal was alive. Slowly his reached for the tarp and pulled it back only to jumped back about five feet as Matt sat up with his gun in his hand. Baxter growled, "I thought you were dead, or I wouldn't have thrown your gun and hat in there with ya," he glared at Matt.

"You all right Matt?" Miller asked as he watch Matt finish cutting the ropes from around his ankles.

"I will be in a few minutes, Duncan," Matt stood and placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder and then shook his hand with thanks before he asked him to rejoin the sheriff. Once the farmer was at a safe distance, Matt turned to Baxter, "I owe you something..."

"What?" Baxter scoffed.

Matt placed his gun down in the bed of the wagon and took two steps toward Claude Baxter, "This," was all he said as he pulled his right arm back and balled his fist hitting Baxter squarely across the jaw and sending him sprawling.

Miller stepped next to Matt, "I can take him in for you, Matt," the sheriff said.

"It won't be necessary Duncan, because I'm taking him to Dodge where he will stand trial for two counts of attempted murder," Matt stepped back to the wagon and picked up his gun belt. "You can do me one favour, however," he said as he buckled the belt on his belt.

"What's that, Matt?" Miller asked.

"Tie him up and get him into the wagon. I'm leaving for Dodge now." Matt then pulled his hat on and prepared to leave for Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus slowly sat up in his bunk and yawned. It was half past six in the morning, he figured. Carefully he pulled the sling over his shoulder that Doc had prepared for him. His shoulder still hurt with every little movement, but he wasn't going to let on or Doc would have him hog tied and layed up somewhere - and Festus didn't want that.

The deputy stood and walked out through the livery and saw the oil lamp inside the jail house lit. Festus made a face in thought and then decided to go and investigate. Festus sauntered across the quiet street and stepped up onto the boardwalk and peeked in the window, "Matthew!" he smiled.

Festus walked to the door and opened it and stepped into the room, "Matthew! When did ya gets back to town?"

Matt stood from his chair, "About five hours ago. I had a little run in with someone you might know," Matt walked to the wooden door that separated the office from the jail cells and opened it.

"It's that yahoo that shot me!" Festus started to move toward the cell, but Matt pulled him back. "Save it for the trial, Festus."

"What trial?"

"He's been charged with two counts of attempted murder."

Festus scrunched up his right eye, "Who was the other fella?"

"Me," Matt said as he walked to the door.

"Well golly-bill, Matthew! Ya have ta tell me what happened!" Festus followed the marshal.

"I will over a coffee. And one more thing," Matt's tone seemed scolding.

"Oh?" Festus said sheepishly as if he was the one who was in trouble.

"That Jackson fella you took to Hayes, is a down right decent fellow," Matt smiled.

Festus straightened his back with pride. "I knew I taught him a thing or two. Why, Matthew, I could jist see it inside of him. All he needed was..." Festus stopped talking. "Festus. Not now. I really need a coffee and some sleep," Matt said as he started to walk to the Long Branch.

Festus stood back and smiled, "I jist knew it. Mrs. Emma you have a good man. Good for you," he said to himself then quietly followed Matt to the saloon with a satisfied smile on his whiskered face.


End file.
